Gohan's BLEACHED Journey
by HurricaneGohan94
Summary: During his fight with Gohan, Majin Buu opens a tear in dimensions and sends the young Saiyan warrior to Karakura Town. How will Gohan fair against these new creatures known as Hollows or the Shinigami? IchiRuki. ON HIATUS
1. Majin Buu's surprise attack

**Gohan's BLEACHED Journey**

Hello and welcome to my latest story and also my first DBZ/Bleach fic. Now, before people complain about me starting yet another story without finishing off the others let me just say…SUCK IT because, this is the first time I've seen a story like this in the DBZ/Bleach crossover section and I wanted it out before I lost the idea. Now, this doesn't mean I forgot about the other stories, far from it, I just liked the idea of writing something that didn't involve a Vegeta/Toshiro friendship and give more substance to this section of fanfiction. And no, this story won't be taking up most of my time it's just something on the side for me to write when I want to get away from DBZ/Naruto overload. So lets lay down a couple ground rules, there will NOT be any crossover of abilities, Gohan will stick to his ki abilities and everyone else will keep their own abilities in Bleach. Besides, reiatsu and ki are so similar it doesn't matter anyway and speaking of which, this also means no god-like Gohan either he can still be defeated. At Gohan's current level he could probably defeat any captain besides Yamamoto without too much effort and maybe the weakest Espada (9-5). And one more thing, I'm going to give Gohan his ability to become a Super Saiyan so the Mystic abilities will be changed a bit so think of it as a slightly more powerful ssj3. Now no more explanations let's begin ^^.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Zanpakuto/Hollow Ichigo/attack names**

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 1:**

On a wide plain of grass in the Sacred Land of the Kais sat in old man with purple skin wearing a light blue shirt that puffed out at the shoulders with a dark blue vest, blue pants, red boots, and elegant earrings. The old man was staring up at a boy who looked to be about 16 with spiky black hair wearing a similar outfit like the old man just lacking the puffy shoulders and wearing white pants. The young man known as Son Gohan had just completed his training with the Old Kai to combat the evil, pink, monstrosity known as, Majin Buu. An ancient creature created to annihilate all life in the universe and was sealed away by his master, The Wizard Bibidi because his power was becoming too great for the wizard to control. However, a few days ago, the seal was broken by the son of Bibidi, Babadi and the pink, fat blob of evil went on a rampage taking out the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta as well as Babadi's right hand man, The Demon King Dabura. Gohan had fallen as well to the creature and nearly died. However, he was able to escape death thanks to the Supreme Kai and his right hand, Kabito who had brought Gohan to their world in order to train to fight Buu once again. Gohan had trained with the legendary Z Sword to increase his power and eventually his father, Goku came around to supervise his son's training and that's when Goku suggested to test how sharp the sword was. The result was the sword snapping in two, releasing Old Kai from his prison and subsequently, giving Gohan a better method of training. Now, Gohan was ready to fight Buu and take over for his little brother, Goten who along with his friend, Trunks fought Buu while fused together as the warrior Gotenks, giving the newly transformed Buu a run for his money until the fusion wore off. Now the boys were at the monster's mercy and Gohan needed to save them and fast. Now, Gohan was asking the Old Kai how to activate his new power, determined to save his brother.

"Just do that Super Saiyan thing you always to and focus. Your power will be revealed" Old Kai stated

"Okay so all I have to do is transform..and focus." Gohan said to himself, beginning to raise his power

"Uh, try and focus someplace else!" Old Kai shouted abruptly but, Gohan tuned him out.

"AaaHhHH HAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan shouted leveling the area, much to the shock of Goku and the kais. When the smoke cleared Gohan stood tall and seemed normal at first glance however, upon further inspection his hair stood taller and only one long lock went over his left eye while both eyes had a narrow look to them. All in all he seemed to have his confidence and slight appearance of ssj2 only with his base form colors.

"This is incredible. I feel amazing." Gohan mumbled to himself while looking over his body. "Hey Dad check this out." Goku smiled as he sensed his son's new power.

"That's incredible, Gohan I'm so proud of you." Goku praised. After a few more praises and Goodbyes from the Supreme Kai and Goku, Gohan was teleported back to Earth by Kabito for his confrontation with Buu.

"Hey Kabito can you change my clothes?" Gohan asked the red giant

"Sure may you give me a description of the outfit you would like?" Kabito asked

"How about the same gi my father was just wearing." Gohan said and his clothes instantly changed to a familiar orange and blue gi. "That's the one. Thanks Kabito."

"Anything for Earth's savior. We're expecting great things from you, Gohan. Please don't leave us and the world disappointed." Kabito said

"No way, I won't start disappointing people now." Gohan stated, giving Kabito the peace sign to which he responded with a thumbs up and teleported home, leaving Gohan to ponder his next move.

"Alright, this is it." Gohan spoke quietly and took off in the direction of his brother's ki.

_A few minutes later_

"W-what is this? I've never felt a power like this. It's outrageously strong. It Could be a new enemy, boys stay close." Piccolo said in shock at the tremendous power heading his way. Buu, who had been sleeping since Gotenks defused, looked up into the sky and let out a low growl. Eventually, the source of the power appeared in the sky.

"What? I don't believe it. It's Goku." Piccolo shouted as he spotted the Saiyan's familiar gi on the figure. However, Goten thought otherwise when the face of the person became more clear.

"No, it's my brother you guys, Gohan!" Goten shouted

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked still unsure until, Gohan flew overhead and landed right in between his allies and Buu.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Gohan asked looking over his shoulder to see his brother smiling up at him.

"Hi Gohan, we all thought that you were dead." Goten said still excited at his brother's appearance.

"I would have been if it weren't for the help of Supreme Kai but, that's all in the past." Gohan said and turned to Buu, narrowing his eyes. "I think it's time to focus on the here and now." Piccolo stood quietly and analyzed his former student.

"_I've known you since you were a boy, Gohan and yet I've never seen you like this. And it's not just your power that changed, it's your attitude it's different. You seem so…confident." _Piccolo thought. Around his time Goten and Trunks figured they should use fusion to help Gohan despite the fact that it hasn't been an hour yet since they diffused and may not work. Of course before the boy's could attempt the technique, Gohan kicked Buu off his feet and delivered a hard fist to his face, stopping the three spectators in their tracks. Gohan continued to effortlessly pound Buu around much to the monster's anger.

"What's the matter I thought you said something about making me dead?" Gohan stated mockingly. Buu had had enough and regenerated his body in a burst of anger.

"I'll make you dead! What Buu say Buu do! NOW YOU DIE!" Buu shouted at the top of his lungs. Now, Gohan expected many things for Buu to do next, rush at him, shoot a ki blast, hell even blow himself up. What he didn't expect was for Buu's eyes to turn a complete blood red or for his voice to increase in volume.

"DIE" Buu shouted unknowingly tearing another hole in dimensions but, forming it into a beam. Recognizing the technique, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks shouted for Gohan to get out of the way however, Gohan couldn't hear them over Buu's shouting. Gohan, thinking it was just a normal ki beam went to block it and only realized too late that something was wrong when the beam was mere inches from his face and he caught a glimpse of a small shack in the beam. With a cry of "NO" Son Gohan was sent to another dimension, to the shock of the others.

"GOHAN" the three shouted. Buu smirked and turned his head towards the boys.

"Well I think it's about time we continued aye boys?" Buu rushed at the trio who all took stances preparing for the worst.

_With Gohan_

Gohan was violently being thrown around like a rag doll as he entered the new world, his gi was cut up and he was battered and bruised all over with blood coming from his mouth. Gohan, at first, didn't know why he was going through this since he heard this was how Gotenks and Piccolo had gotten out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after the entrance was destroyed and they got out no problem. But, Gohan figured it could've been because of Buu's doing considering he mixed his tearing of dimensions with a beam of ki. By now, Gohan was so close to passing out from his injuries he hadn't realized he had landed in front of the same shack he had seen when the hole got in his face and standing over him was a man with a green and white stripped hat that covered his eyes and wore in outfit composed of old traditional Japanese clothing Gohan had read about in old folklore. (AN: I'm not going to be describing everyone's outfit plus if you've watched Bleach you know how they look.) The man looked down at Gohan's battered form and smiled.

"Well well, looks like someone could use my help." The man said while putting a paper fan over his face. Gohan chuckled weakly and passed out from his injuries. "Well this is an interesting turn of events." said the man who had a tall man scoop up Gohan and bring him into the shack.

And that about wraps up this chapter and just to let you all know it's been a while since I've seen the earlier episodes of Bleach so I will be starting off with Uryu's challenge to Ichigo and moving right onto Rukia's capture..well not right away I still need to get Gohan acquainted with this world. And one more thing, there will be no Bount arc or any type of filler. It's all purely canon but, I WILL be changing crap around for Gohan's sake. So until next time review honestly…Later ^^.


	2. Gohan vs Urahara

Welcome to chapter 2 and wow I'm kind of getting excited for this story considering it's my first crossover with DBZ/Bleach. Yeah but, girlish shrieks aside, just a heads up there will NOT be any Gohan pairings, why? Because he has feelings for Videl at the point of his battle with Buu so there would be no point and I don't want to :p. Ichigo however, MIGHT be paired with either Rukia or Orihime. I say MIGHT because if I did right now I wouldn't know how to start it sense I'm not good with mushy scenes. And I'm leaning more towards Rukia because I like her personality unlike Orihime who could be a bit of an airhead at times but, she's still reliable so there is still possibility for her. I'll make my decision in the next couple of chapters so for now let me shut up and begin ^^.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Zanpakuto/Hollow Ichigo/attack names**

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 2:**

Urahara Kisuke has seen and done many things that would seem scary to normal people but, of course, Kisuke wasn't normal by any means. Why you may ask? Well let's wait for our hero to awaken before we get into details. Speaking of which, Gohan was beginning to come to and groaned at the fact that his injuries weren't completely healed as he was still slightly sore.

"_Oh man, what hit me? Oh yeah an ancient pink monster throws a temper tantrum and I get sent to….somewhere? I'm not sure where I am. Well best thing to do is figure out how….Wait why do I feel like someone's staring at me?" _Gohan ended his mental rant and shot open his eyes to see a tall man with braids and sunglasses staring over him. But, that wasn't the worst part. He was under the covers with him!

"AAAHHH" Gohan shouted and hopped out of bed glaring daggers at the man. "W-who are you and why the hell were you under the covers with me?" Gohan didn't really want an answer to that last question in order to keep his sanity but, well he may need one to save him implications later.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry young man, I was only checking up on you and to answer you other question, I am Tsukabishi Tessai at your service." Tessai announced while bowing. Gohan's eye twitched slightly as he thought

"_Why the hell did you have to be under the covers to check up on me?"_ Gohan sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm Son Gohan it's good to meet you, Tessai. Now, can you tell me where are my clothes?" Gohan asked when he found that he was only clad in his boxers. Tessai walked over to the edge of the room and went into the cupboard and grabbed an orange and blue gi, bringing it back to Gohan.

"Here you go, I'm afraid that your old one was to torn to recover so I created this replica if that's alright with you." Tessai handed the clothes to Gohan who began to inspect them and a smile crossed his face.

"Thanks, Tessai it looks exactly like my old gi." Gohan began to ponder for a sec. "In fact, you mind if we talk later I have an offer but, I think I should speak to the man in the stripped hat before I make the offer." At that moment that same man walked through the door with a paper fan over his face.

"Well, young man if you need to talk with me why not in my living room it much more comfortable." With that the man slammed the door making Gohan sweatdrop and turn to Tessai.

"Um, is he always so…strange?" Gohan asked

"Define strange." Tessai countered making Gohan just shake his head.

"Never mind, um you mind if I have some privacy?" Gohan asked, Tessai nodded and walked out of the room. Tessai walked into the living room to find Kisuke sipping some tea and a black cat staring at him.

"So Tessai what do you think of him?" The cat asked although cats weren't supposed to talk…odd.

"Strange boy he is. His reiatsu is abnormally large for a mere human, larger than even Ichigo's." Tessai stated, causing Kisuke to choke on his tea and the cat to widen it's eyes. "And from I can tell he has full control over his power and those muscles of his shows that he has had severe training." Kisuke pondered this for a moment.

"_Hm, if that's true I will need to test him later to see just how strong he is."_ Kisuke thought, oh won't he be surprised. "Thank you, Tessai you're dismissed."

"As you wish, Mr. Urahara, Lady Yoruichi." With that, Tessai left the two.

"What should we do, Kisuke? A boy with that kind of power must have some type of control if we can sense it and if that's true he could be dangerous later." Yoruichi stated

"Maybe, Yoruichi but, we can't jump to conclusions so soon. Let's let our guest explain himself first shall we?" Kisuke said as Gohan walked into the room clad in his new gi replica. "Well, you look well rested young man but do to your injuries, I expected you to be out for at least another night." Gohan grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'm just really durable I guess. Oh and I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Son Gohan and thank you for helping me out." Gohan said holding out his hand which Kisuke gladly excepted.

"Urahara Kisuke, it's a pleasure, Gohan and this here is Yoruichi." Kisuke stated pointing to the cat. Gohan smiled, he loved animals after all, he grew up around them. Kisuke's face suddenly took a more serious expression that made Gohan tense. "Gohan, I couldn't help but notice exactly how you arrived here. I know you're not from around here….no you don't even seem to be of this world." Gohan began to visibly sweat, how could Kisuke know so much? Gohan sighed he might as well come out with it.

"Okay, you got me. No I'm not from this world. I came from another dimension." Gohan began and proceeded to explain the incident with Majin Buu and how he had arrived there. He decided it was best to keep his Saiyan heritage under wraps…at least for now. Kisuke stared blankly at Gohan and turned to Yoruichi.

"Well that's…unusual." Yoruichi said, making Gohan blink before he simply shrugged it off much to the cat's confusion. "I take it talking animals are not unusual where you come from?"

"No, not really, after all I have friends named Oolong and Puar who are a talking pig and flying talking cat. Plus, with all of the aliens I've fought you can imagine that nothing really surprises me." Gohan explained, Yoruichi suddenly had a evil glint in 'his' eye.

"Well, have you ever seen…THIS" Yoruichi suddenly began to glow and grow in size, forming the shape of a human woman…..who was naked. Gohan blushed a deep crimson and diverted his eyes, making Yoruichi giggle.

"_Good thing Videl isn't here otherwise I think I'd be dead." _Gohan thought, suddenly he felt depressed as he remembered that Buu had killed everyone save for Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. And now, he was stuck in another world and could no longer help them. Gohan, however, kept his game face now was not the time for mourning. Meanwhile, Yoruichi was still giggling at Gohan's reaction, completely unaware of Gohan's inner thoughts.

"Well, we have an innocent one here don't we? Sorry, I was judging by your physique that you would have been a real cherry popper back home." Yoruichi stated, making Gohan's blush deeper. Kisuke sighed and inwardly laughed at Gohan's misfortune.

"Now, now, Yoruichi no need to tease the boy. Why don't you go find some clothes while I explain how our world works?" Kisuke suggested, the purple-haired beauty shrugged and walked out of the room. Urahara gave Gohan a smirk.

"Now I think it's my turn for explanation don't you think? Now, let's begin with the reason Yoruichi is so unusual as am I. We are what you humans would call, Shinigami." Kisuke explained what a Shinigami or Soul Reaper was. The Zanpakuto, the use of kido, Hollows, etc. By the end Gohan was amazed at this new concept of the afterlife. It seemed rather interesting but, one thing kept bugging Gohan to no end and that was.

"Why, are you telling me all this, Mr. Urahara?" Gohan asked rather seriously.

"It's because, I sense an incredible power within you and the fact that you can conceal it tells me you us reiatsu of some kind don't you?" Kisuke asked, Gohan nodded

"Well, yes but, we refer to it as ki or chi where I come from." Gohan created a small ki ball in his hand as he explained this. Kisuke smirked

"Well, it seems incredibly similar to reiatsu considering it is your spiritual energy and it also seems to be just as destructive. This is a rather incredible discovery to be able to harness pure reiatsu to fight with. And you say anyone can learn how to use it?" Gohan nodded at Kisuke's question.

"Yup, basically you just need to be able to relax and focus in a meditative state until you feel it at the center of your body. Then just bring it out." Gohan explained, going through the steps to show Kisuke how it worked. Kisuke stood up and grabbed a cane in the corner of the room.

"Follow me, Gohan I want to see just how powerful you are." Kisuke stated never looking back at the Demi-Saiyan before walking out the room. Gohan followed Kisuke down to the basement…his incredibly HUGE basement. Basically it was a wasteland with an artificial sky that made Gohan gape.

"Oh my look at the size of thi-" Kisuke was promptly cut off by a fist to the face courtesy of Yoruichi.

"No one needs to hear your stupid comments about your own training field." Yoruichi stated now fully dressed with an orange battle kimono top and black pants. Gohan laughed nervously at the display with a sweatdrop. After Kisuke recovered, He grabbed his cane and pulled out a hidden blade within it, keeping one hand in his pocket while turning to face Gohan.

"Alright Gohan, basically I will be fighting you to test your skills while you do the same with me. I want you to show me everything you got so don't disappoint me." Kisuke stated

"Okay but, tell me why you're doing this in the first place, Mr. Urahara" Gohan said while getting into a stance.

"If you beat me I'll give you my reasons." Kisuke simply stated before rushing at Gohan swinging his blade down on the Demi-Saiyan. Gohan jumped to the side, flipping a couple times before getting back into his stance. Gohan stood stunned for a moment at the speed Kisuke displayed, this was all Kisuke needed to find an opening.

"**Bakudo #1: Sai" **Kisuke shouted. Gohan suddenly found himself pinned to the ground unable to move.

"_W-what is this?"_ Gohan thought as he tried to break free. Kisuke saw Gohan begin to break the kido spell with little effort so decided to finish the fight now.

"**Hado #4: Byakurai"** Kisuke pointed out a finger and shot a white lightning beam at Gohan who, by now, had just broken out of the Bakudo spell and prepared a counter attack.

"**Masenko HA" **Gohan shouted holding his hands over his head and brought them in front of him, launching a golden beam of ki at Kisuke's spell and easily blew through it, much to his shock. Kisuke brought his sword up in front of him quickly to counter the attack.

"**Scream, Benihime"** Kisuke's blade began to change into a black sword with a curved handle, silver edge, red tassels at the end of the hilt, and it had a flat tip. Gohan's eyes widened when he saw a red barrier come out of nowhere and block his attack effortlessly.

"_Whoa, his sword changed. What kind of people are these Shinigami anyway?"_ Gohan thought looking over the sword's form. On the other side of the field, Kisuke was having thoughts of his own.

"_W-what incredible power. This kid is something else, it took a lot of effort just to block that blast." _Kisuke thought as he looked downed to see his arm shaking uncontrollably from the strain of Gohan's Masenko.

"My, Gohan that was an impressive display however" Kisuke began before using Shunpo to appear behind Gohan. "I'm not done." Gohan used his super speed to create an afterimage. Kisuke cut the afterimage in half making him stunned briefly at the display of speed. Gohan used this time to slug Kisuke in the face sending him hurtling into a rock formation. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief thinking it was over until he suddenly felt Kisuke's ki spike.

"**Kamisori, Benihime"** Suddenly a wave a condensed, red reiatsu shot at Gohan at high speed. Gohan used his super speed to head into the air as the attack passed him leaving a giant slice in the landscape. Gohan began to breath heavily, this was harder than he thought it would be.

"Impressive reflexes, Gohan, I can easily say I'm impressed that someone as young as you can keep up with me in a fight." Kisuke stated making Gohan smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, thanks, Mr. Urahara but, tell me your swords ability to shape shift. Can all swords wielded by Shinigami transform?" Gohan asked, Kisuke nodded

"Why yes they can. All Zanpakuto are unique to the Shinigami that wields them as they are a part of their soul and are also sentient weapons. Each Zanpakuto has their own manifestation that lives within the mindscape of the Shinigami aka their inner world. The Zanpakuto each have their own name and shape upon their first release known as Shikai. Some Shinigami can also reach the final release known as Bankai but, that's a different story all it's own. Now shall we continue?" Kisuke held up his sword ready to strike at any moment.

"Right, but now I think it's my turn to show you what I got." Gohan began, Kisuke began to feel Gohan's power increase as did Yoruichi who had been watching the fight wide eyed. Suddenly, a golden aura began to envelope Gohan as his eyes began to shift between emerald and black and his hair was going from black to gold. "HHHRRAAHH" Gohan finalized his transformation with a yell and flash of light that made Kisuke shield his eyes. As his eyesight began to recover Kisuke saw that Gohan now had golden blond hair, emerald eyes, and a gold aura surrounded him like a flame. His muscles had also increased in size and his expression had become much more serious.

"Alright, Mr. Urahara, here I come." Gohan said seriously while Kisuke could only comprehend two words floating around in his head at the moment.

"_Oh crap"_

* * *

><p>And I'll cut it off here, don't you just hate cliffhangers. Okay next time Gohan meets more of the Bleach cast including a certain Substitute Shinigami. So until next time review honestly..later ^^.<p> 


	3. Rice meets Strawberry

Welcome to chapter 3 and happy New Year to all my readers out there. Now it's about time to conclude Gohan's and Kisuke's little sparring session and get Gohan acquainted to his temporary home. Now let's begin ^^.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Zanpakuto/Hollow Ichigo/attack names**

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 3:**

"_Oh crap" _Kisuke thought as he stared down Gohan in his Super Saiyan state. He had never seen anything like this in all the years he had been a Shinigami and this new development intrigued him immensely.

"_The power radiating off of him is extreme he could easily give the Captains a run for their money…Good." _ Kisuke thought with a smirk he made of just found his little secret weapon for Soul Society when they eventually came for Karakura's little visitor….it was only a matter of time.

In the air, Gohan stared down at Kisuke with narrowed eyes, a characteristic that came with his Super Saiyan transformation. Gohan's aura surrounded him in a blink of an eye as he prepared to charge Kisuke who held Benihime in front of him in preparation. In a flash, Gohan had his hands over his head concentrating his ki at the center of his palm while Kisuke gathered reiatsu in the blade of Benihime.

"**Masenko-HA"**

"**Nake, Benihime"**

The two concentrated attacks clashed and exploded as they met signaling the fight to continue. Gohan didn't waste time and teleported in front of Kisuke, much to his shock and delivered a crushing knee to the gut followed by a hard uppercut to the chin. Kisuke felt like he was just bitch slapped by a house as he flew through several boulders and slammed into the ground hard. Kisuke slowly got up, wounded and bleeding and he was sure that Gohan fractured a couple ribs as well as cracked his jaw. But, injury aside, it was time to finish this.

"My, Gohan, I must say that I underestimated you. So what do you say we finish this huh?" Kisuke suggested

"As you wish" Gohan stated flaring his aura once again, ready for anything. Kisuke pointed an outstretched arm at Gohan with his hand open as he began to mutter under his breath though Gohan could hear him and cupped his hand to his side.

"**KA-ME"**

"**Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring."**

"**HA-ME"**

"**Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"**

"**HA!"**

"**Hado #63: Raikoho!"**

Gohan shot a concentrated beam of blue and white ki while Kisuke shot reiatsu in the form of thunder. The two techniques clash fighting the other for dominance. Gohan felt his concentration wavering so he kicked it up a notch.

"**HAAAAA"** Gohan ascended to level 2 and immediately got the upper hand on Kisuke who smiled as he saw his kido spell get canceled out.

"_Hm, this kid is really interesting"_ He thought as he was struck by the destructive attack.

"KISUKE" Yoruichi shouted as she saw her friend get consumed by the blast. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was back in his base form breathing heavily while Kisuke was knocked unconscious and had severe burns on his exposed torso. Yoruichi as well as Tessai and two children ran to the battlefield to see Gohan laughing weakly while staring at them with a weak smile.

"So…did I…win?" was all he said before darkness clouded his eyes and he fell over unconscious Yoruichi figured it was because of his little stunt with his final attack.

"Yeah kid, you won…and left us with clean up." Yoruichi giggled before she and Tessai gathered the two fighters and brought them back to the shop.

_The Next Day_

It only took the night for Gohan and Kisuke to recover, thanks to Tessai's medical kido. Now Gohan, Kisuke, Yoruichi (in cat form), and the two children who Gohan learned to be employees, Jinta and Ururu were sitting in the living quarters of the shop discussing the current situation more so, to give Gohan information rather than discuss tactics.

"Okay so what do you want me to do now?" Gohan asked

"Well it's simple, Gohan while I work on a way to get you home I would like you to work for me and help out a certain person." Kisuke said sipping some tea

"Okay and who is this person you want me to help out." Gohan asked getting irritated at the vague answer

"A young man named Kurosaki Ichigo he's around your age and he is a Substitute Shinigami." Kisuke explained

"Huh?" Gohan was confused clearly, so with a sigh Kisuke went onto explain (rather vaguely) Ichigo's ability to see spirits, how he met the Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia, how he received his powers, his current progress, and what he believes will happen should Soul Society notice Rukia's long absence (which they would). By the end of the explanation Gohan seemed to ponder the situation.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to team up with a kid around my age who I've never met before who just so happens to be a Shinigami like you. And possibly have to rescue the Shinigami who gave him his powers from an entire army base full of other Shinigami because what she did is considered taboo and she could possibly be executed. Not to mention the amount of these Hollows I would have to fight off until these guys show up. So is that basically it?" Gohan asked after going over everything in an even tone.

"Pretty much" everyone in the room besides the Demi-Saiyan said. After another minute a minute had passed Gohan's face became serious, making everyone think he was going to decline.

"I'm in" Gohan stated making everyone breathe a sigh of relief. Of course they didn't know that Gohan chose to help because of his strong will to protect the innocent as well as the Saiyan in him wanting a good fight. And hey he could be stuck here for a while might as well kill some time.

"Great now we need you to do one more thing." Kisuke stated, putting his fan over his face to hide his grin before throwing a stack of paper on the table.

"Um, Mr. Urahara what's this?" Gohan asked looking at the stack in front of him.

"Oh nothing really…just your emission papers."

"For what?"

"School"

…..

"WHAT" Gohan shouted

"Well to be fair, Gohan I think it would be easier for you to keep an eye on Ichigo if you went to school with him. That and I'm sure you're curious about how information here is different from your world." Kisuke explained, Gohan sighed seeing as he had a point.

"Fine I'll go"

"Splendid you start Monday" Kisuke said before getting up and walking out of the room.

"*sigh* why do I have the feeling that Mr. Urahara is really my mother in disguise." Gohan mumbled before beginning to sign the papers.

_Monday_

Gohan continued to stare at himself in the mirror early Monday morning as he looked over the uniform he was required to wear. It was sheer dumb luck that he had to appear in this world when it was getting closer to summer break and do to that he had to wear clothes that severely showed his muscular form. A white short sleeved button up shirt with grey khaki pants, belted at the waist with a blue tie. For foot wear he wore a simple pair of black sneakers. The shirt itself was slightly tighter than Gohan preferred. So all in all he didn't like the fact that his physique was exposed but, he thought it was an improvement than what he wore back home. Gohan's room door slid open to reveal Yoruichi grinning at him.

"So kid, ready for school?" She asked in a slightly teasing manner, making Gohan scowl

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gohan replied and was promptly kicked out of a nearby window by the dark skinned beauty.

"Great be sure to make lots of friends and remember Ichigo is the kid with the carrot top head." Yoruichi shouted as she threw a black school bag at the Demi-Saiyan which hit him in the face.

"Great" Gohan mumbled before lifting himself off the ground, dusting off his clothes, and proceeded to walk to Karakura High.

_Meanwhile_

"Damn that Uryu. Who does he think he is acting all superior." A boy with unusual orange hair complained.

"Oh relax, Ichigo you shouldn't let that kid get to you just focus on your Shinigami duties. We'll deal with Uryu only if he causes us trouble." A raven haired girl who only reached Ichigo's waist said

"You know, Rukia you take things way too lightly." Ichigo stated with a deadpanned look on his face. Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't what you would call an average 15 year old young man. Sure he had a relatively normal family with a father and two sisters while his mother was killed years before however, one major factor came into play that made him unusual (besides the hair): he could see spirits. He could never really explain why but, he somehow managed and even tried to comfort the few spirits he saw around town. But, around a month before now his life was changed forever when the Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia helped him protect his family by giving him her Shinigami powers. Since then, Ichigo has been taking over Rukia's job of purifying the many Hollows that appear in town and he even managed to fight of the Hollow, Grand Fisher who was his mother's killer about a week ago. Since that day he had decided to take his job more seriously and now a classmate who calls himself a Quincy, Ishida Uryu has pretty much told him the Shinigami like him weren't needed has picked a fight just because his king were wiped out by Shinigami ages ago. And now we are brought to our current situation of Ichigo complaining about Uryu's attitude towards him and it was irritating Rukia to no end. The two continued to walk down the street with Ichigo continuing his rant until, Rukia stopped abruptly causing Ichigo to bump into her and nearly lose his balance.

"Ichigo look" Rukia said pointing towards a gang of brutes who looked to be from another school besides Karakura High cornering a boy with spiky black hair. Ichigo scowled and put down his bag, determined to help out the guy after all, he made a vow to protect anyone who needed it and this guy seemed to fit the category. He was about to witness just how wrong he was.

_With Gohan a few minutes earlier_

Gohan was casually walking in the direction of Karakura High. He had taken a stroll around town to familiarize himself with the locations so not to get lost later on. As he continued to walk he couldn't help but worry about his friends and family back home.

"_I wonder if the others were able to take out Buu after he got rid of me. I hope so I can't help but feel worried. No I have to have more faith in Goten and Trunks. If anyone could take Buu down it's them."_ Gohan's inner thoughts were interrupted when he heard several footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see some guy with a piercing that went from his nose to his left ear and glasses. He also had bleached brown hair in an unkempt looking afro and was followed by several other delinquent looking teens. Gohan inwardly sighed knowing these guys were just a bunch of juvenile punks. And here he thought things were going to be different than they were at OSH.

"Yes, can I help you gentlemen?" Gohan asked in a bored tone that clearly showed he wasn't threatened. This only seemed to irritate the supposed bullies as the leader with the odd piercing grabbed him by his collar.

"Yeah, you see we could tell that you're new in town otherwise you would know that we don't take to kindly to those who stand out. That spiky hair of yours is proof enough so either get some moose or get out of here." The punk threatened arrogantly making Gohan chuckle lightly at this idiots ignorance.

"Okay but, how about this why don't you and your little group get out of my way before I cause even further brain damage than what you already have." Gohan retorted with a smirk, Ichigo who was close enough to hear Gohan's remark couldn't help but give a light chuckle. So he decided to kick back and see what would happen especially after he saw the new guys build. He didn't think he would have to jump in.

"You're dead, asshole" the punk punched Gohan straight in the face. Ichigo was about to jump into action until he heard the punk who punched Gohan scream in pain.

"AUGH, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FACE MADE OF?" The punk yelled. Gohan simply chopped him in the neck while the rest of the group tried to rush him…Only for Ichigo to hop in and punch all of them out. Ichigo sighed when he got a good look at who attacked Gohan.

"You never learn don't you, Yokochini?" Ichigo deadpanned before turning to a surprised Gohan with a smile.

"That was impressive I've never seen anyone knock someone out with just a chop to the neck." Ichigo complimented, Gohan grinned while scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks it was part of my training that helped out with that. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My names Son Gohan." Gohan said shaking hands with Ichigo who tried not to laugh at the meaning of Gohan's name.

"_Who names their kid after rice?" _Ichigo thought before shaking off the thought so not to be rude. "Kurosaki Ichigo nice to meet you, Gohan." Ichigo said he didn't know that Gohan was having similar thoughts to his own.

"_I still can't get over the fact his name means strawberry."_ Gohan thought, the two were cut out of their thoughts when Rukia approached them.

"Well, Ichigo looks like this guy didn't really need your help." Rukia began, much to Ichigo's irritation. "Hello there I'm Kuchiki Rukia pleased to meet you." Rukia said in her fake goody good voice. Gohan wasn't stupid, he knew the girl was putting on an act but didn't comment on it and instead, politely shook the girl's hand.

"Son Gohan, nice to meet you Rukia." Gohan said as Rukia nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"So Gohan, I haven't seen you around school before. You a new student?" Ichigo asked while inwardly wondering why someone would transfer schools this late in the year.

"Yeah, um I transferred her from Tokyo, my mother thought it would be good for me since I really didn't fit in back home." Gohan explained inwardly thanking Kisuke for the elaborate lie. He didn't like to lie much but, it was only until he could get Ichigo's trust…or until the other Shinigami showed up…whichever came first.

"Oh well why not walk with us than. At least you would have someone show you around." Ichigo suggested

"Sure thanks, Ichigo." And so the three headed for school together which only took about five minutes, after arriving, Gohan headed for the principal's office and discovered that he and Ichigo had every class together.

"_Probably Mr. Urahara's doing."_ Gohan thought as he, Rukia, and Ichigo headed for homeroom only for some overly happy kid to attempt to hug Ichigo…and get an elbow to the face courtesy of said carrot top. Ichigo explained to Gohan about Asano Keigo and his attempts to hug him nearly every morning. Throughout the day Gohan met more of Ichigo's friends Kojima Mizuiro who Ichigo called a 'lady's man' though he denied it. Arisawa Tatsuki a childhood friend of Ichigo's and the strongest female fighter in the school. Tatsuki did try to flirt with Gohan due to his physique and fighting history much to both his and Ichigo's shock as she never acted so feminine since he knew her however, Gohan politely turned her down stating that he had feelings for another back home. Gohan had also met Ichigo's best friend a tall young man named Yasutora Sado or Chad as Ichigo calls him and had gotten along with him well enough to call him by Ichigo's chosen nickname for him. Inoue Orihime, a friend of Tatsuki's, was very polite towards Gohan as she was with everyone and also had a unique taste when it came to food although, Gohan seemed to enjoy it. All in all, Gohan enjoyed his first day at Karakura High even more so than at OSH. After school was let out, Gohan began to head back to Urahara's Shop with a smile on his face. Suddenly Gohan felt someone's ki spike to abnormal levels not far from the area. Gohan took to the air and stopped over the ki spike he felt. Looking down he saw the boy from his class named Ishida Uryu staring down Ichigo who was wearing what Kisuke described as a Shihakusho the Shinigami's standard uniform and was holding a rather large Zanpakuto with a gold guard, red wrapping around the hilt, and two blue tassels attached to the pommel. Ichigo's brown hilt was on his back being equally large. Gohan could tell that things were not well between these two as he overheard the conversation. Apparently, Uryu was the last Quincy who, according to Kisuke, were a group of humans who manifested spirit particles known as reishi to fight and since Shinigami were responsible for the Quincy's near extinction, Gohan wasn't surprised that Uryu could hold a grudge against someone like Ichigo given his status as a Substitute Shinigami. He also heard Uryu's challenge to Ichigo, wanting to see who was superior the Quincy or Shinigami. The challenge was to see who could take out the most Hollows by the end of the day which shocked Gohan as he could imagine how many innocent people could get hurt in the process. To egg Ichigo on, Uryu even threatened his family in order to make sure Ichigo went through with the challenge. Uryu used Hollow bait to lure an uncountable amount of Hollows to the small town. Gohan's eyes narrowed as he saw a few Hollows headed his way. Gohan got into a stance ready to fight off the horde of masked monsters.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Gohan mumbled sarcastically before taking flight towards the monsters.

* * *

><p>And lets cut it here yeah another cliffhanger but, hey it just means more to read next time when we take on Uryu's challenge and Gohan meets a couple of familiar Shinigami so until next time review honestly…later ^^.<p> 


	4. Menos and Revelations

Welcome to chapter 4 well there's not really much to say so let's begin ^^.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Zanpakuto/Hollow Ichigo/attack names**

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 4:**

"Things are never easy are they?" Gohan mumbled under his breath as he blasted another annoying Hollow out of the sky. Thanks to Uryu's Hollow bait, the monster spirits decided to throw a little party in the middle of the town and were using the people as the buffet. (It's always food with this guy). Anyway, Gohan had immediately jumped into action, taking out multiple swarms of them before they entered the heart of the town. Unbeknownst to him however, Orihime and Chad had unlocked strange powers during the swarm and were taking out a couple of Hollows themselves while Ichigo and Uryu were in their little competition. Rukia had been following Ichigo and directing him on the location of the Hollows sense he could not sense them well enough to track them yet. Gohan could sense Kisuke and his employees helping out with the many Hollows that had appeared so he had no reason to worry for them but, through the entire event something bothered him to know end. A single detail that everyone but him had seemed to miss.

"_How are there so many when so little bait had been used?"_ That one thought bothered Gohan to no end. He felt that something was amiss here but, he had no way to prove it. For now, he had to focus on the task at hand and not worry about a possible new threat that was for later. Gohan kicked another Hollow in it's face destroying it's mask and somehow purifying it a detail that still baffled him. He had no Zanpakuto or spiritual powers so how could he purify these beasts. Then, something hit him and he suddenly remembered what Kisuke had told him. Ki and reiatsu are extremely similar in fact, the only real difference was that ki could be accessed when alive and dead while it was only the latter for reiatsu and reiatsu can be used in spells and changed to different shapes and elements when launched depending on the kido. Ki however, was raw energy through and through though it stays pure energy it can change colors, size, and density depending on its power. Gohan guessed that his ability to purify the Hollows was probably because his ki would act as a substitute for reiatsu when dealing with these creatures otherwise they wouldn't take damage from a simple kick. Anyway, Gohan had decided to just stay focused rather than worry about the small, irrelevant details.

"Alright who's next?" Gohan said as a swarm of Hollows appeared out of multiple portals that Kisuke had told him were called Garganta.

_Meanwhile_

"Damn that, Uryu. Just what the hell was he thinking?" Ichigo asked angrily as he slashed another Hollow with his sword.

"Never mind him, Ichigo just stay focused. **Hado #4: Byakurai"** Rukia shouted sending a blast of lightning towards the Hollow swarm though, it did little damage, much to her annoyance.

"Fine but, let's hurry I need to check on my family. Damn here comes more." Ichigo said before jumping back into action.

_With Uryu_

The young Quincy took out another swarm of Hollows with multiple reishi arrows. However, Uryu was confused, he only used enough bait to gather at least one hundred Hollows. But he ended up getting more like a thousand and still counting. As Uryu went around a few blocks taking out any Hollow that he had seen he couldn't help but notice a young man with wild black hair using a unique martial arts he had never seen before taking multiple Hollows down.

"Odd I thought I would have sensed someone like him who could take down a Hollow. He must have complete control over his reiatsu for me not to be able to sense him. Just who is he?" Uryu questioned only to receive his answer when the young man turned around.

"Son Gohan" Uryu stated, though he didn't seemed very shocked. He had been wondering why a new student would show up so late in the school year. And to not sense even a shred of power from him was a dead giveaway to his control over his power. So now the real question was, where did he come from? He decided to find out and slowly approached the Demi-Saiyan. Little did he know a certain strawberry was headed in his way and was right behind him.

_With Ichigo_

"D-did you see that?" Ichigo asked Rukia when he saw Gohan take out multiple Hollows effortlessly.

"I did and I don't believe it. How could a human fight so proficiently at such a degree? It's impossible." Rukia stated as she and Ichigo rushed to Gohan's location while a rather large Garganta opened above Gohan.

_With Gohan_

Gohan took out all the Hollows on the block with a smirk on his face. He had made great progress and it seemed that the fight was coming to an end. Now all he had to do was-

"Gohan"

Uh-oh

Gohan turned around only to meet the eyes of the three people he had been trying to avoid. Uryu, Ichigo, and Rukia were glaring daggers at him. Gohan's expression went serious as he raised his hands defensively in front of him.

"How much did you see?" He asked, keeping his voice as neutral as possible despite the nervousness he felt.

"Everything" Ichigo stated simply, brandishing his sword. "Now tell me, Son Gohan, just who the hell are you?"

"I'm curious as well." Rukia stated still glaring at Gohan. "That power I sensed from you wasn't reiatsu, no…it didn't even feel human for a moment." Ichigo's glare got deeper and he was ready to strike.

"WAIT" Gohan shouted looking into the sky with the other three following his line of sight and were shocked by what they were seeing. In the sky was a giant, black Hollow with a power that dwarfed the ones that were just defeated. "Just what the hell is that?" Gohan mumbled, slowly raising his ki

"Menos Grande" Rukia stated with shock evident in her voice "It's a powerful Hollow said to be a combination of multiple Hollows who's destructive power is so high that it takes at least a Captain or Lieutenant to take one down. I myself have never seen one up close, I've only read about them back at the Academy." Uryu raised his bow and shot several arrows only for them to have no effect. Uryu frowned at the beast as if it was mocking him while Ichigo tried to slash it but, Rukia stopped him.

"What are you doing, midget I need to stop this thing." Ichigo shouted while trying to get past Rukia.

"You idiot, you're not strong enough to face a Menos we need to retreat for now." Rukia retorted angrily.

"If I may." Uryu cut in getting the groups attention. "I may have a way to take this thing out. After all, we can't allow it to get further into town." Uryu stopped briefly to lift his glasses. "We need to kill it here or there will be nothing left of Karakura. Everyone had a grim expression on their face minus Gohan who was continuing to draw on his ki subtly so no one would notice.

"Fine, what's your plan?" Ichigo asked

…

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ichigo deadpanned. Turns out Uryu's big idea was to tie Ichigo's Zanpakuto on his head while Ichigo held the handle. The display was rather amusing to Rukia and made the still concentrating Gohan to sweat drop at the stupidity. "What will this accomplish?"

"Well it turns out the closer my connection to you the more powerful my Reiryoku becomes, giving my bow more power. I figure if we combine our power into my next arrow we should be able to defeat the Menos." Uryu explained, Ichigo seemed to understand because he smirked and nodded only to frown when the arrow of reishi only left the Hollow slightly smoldered. The Menos attempted to stomp on the duo who only narrowly dodged the attack.

"Damn it, how the hell do we beat this thing?" Ichigo growled in frustration

"Ichigo, LOOK OUT" Rukia shouted, Ichigo looked up to see a red blast heading his way. Thinking quickly he lifted his sword to block the attack and struggled under the pressure of the blast.

"We need to help him" Rukia said getting ready for another kido when Ichigo shouted that he didn't need her help.

"J-just trust me, I got this" Ichigo managed to say through gritted teeth, clearly struggling to hold off the blast.

"Ichigo, that's a cero, a Meno's most powerful attack we need to help or you'll be turned to dust!" Rukia shouted stubbornly

"Leave him" Gohan stated, finally saying something through all the commotion.

"You stay out of this, Gohan. As far as I know you're an enemy until further notice." Rukia stated with a glare

"Trust me when I say he can handle this I sense it, just have some faith in him, Rukia." Gohan stated calmly. Rukia sighed and decided to listen to Gohan's plea. Ichigo continued to struggle in frustration, trying to gain the upper hand in the battle.

"_Come on, COME ON I can't lose here, I need to protect them. Dad, Yuzu, Karin, I MUST PROTECT THEM."_ As if Ichigo's Zanpakuto had heard his plight (which it did) a strong concentration of reiatsu gathered within his blade, giving Ichigo the push he needed to fight back the cero and leave a large gash on the Menos. A Garganta opened up behind the Menos who slowly entered the opening.

"It's getting away!" Uryu shouted

"No it's not" Gohan said simply, surprising everyone by flying right in front of the beast with his middle and index finger of his right hand on his forehead. "You're not getting away! **Makankosappo!" **Gohan shouted unleashing a coil shaped beam of orange ki that went right through the head of the Menos that also destroyed it's mask, purifying it and causing it to dissolve. Gohan sighed and headed back to the ground only to be faced with the awed looks of his spectators.

"H-how"

"W-what was"

"That attack"

Gohan sweat dropped at the unfinished questions and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Look if you want an answer just follow me." Gohan stated and proceeded to turn around and walk away with the other three following closely behind. Eventually, they arrived at Urahara's Shop where Gohan explained how he truly arrived in Karakura and explained ki for the three supposed allies. He decided to leave out his Saiyan heritage as well as the mission Kisuke gave him to watch over Ichigo. After the explanation, Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu were absolutely floored not knowing how to react to what they were just told. After about five minutes, Ichigo was the first to find his voice.

"So you're from another dimension…I still don't get how that works but, that doesn't explain why you helped us." Ichigo said, Gohan winced and sighed.

"_There goes secret number one"_

"Well the truth is, Mr. Urahara wanted me to give you some help from the shadows until he was sure you would trust me as a friend in school." Gohan revealed, making Ichigo scowl deeper and Rukia to glare at Kisuke for her not being told about this. What they don't know was that Gohan only gave a half truth, not wanting to reveal the possible Shinigami coming for Rukia. Uryu pushed his glasses up and got up off the floor walking towards the door.

"Well, Son Gohan you certainly are in interesting person but, this situation had no concern of me so I'll just be going now." With that Uryu walked out the door, heading home. Kisuke opened his fan over his face and chuckled slightly.

"Oh too bad and I was hoping that Gohan would reveal his little secret to all of you." Kisuke stated, making Gohan turn deathly pale. How did Kisuke know?

"W-what do you mean, Mr. Urahara?" Gohan asked in a small voice, making Kisuke smirk

"Well, Gohan that little transformation of yours that you displayed kind of gave it away." Kisuke began as Ichigo and Rukia were wondering what he meant by 'transformation'. "The power you displayed surpassed anything a _human _should be able to produce all at once. The output of power should have torn your body apart and the fact that you stated you were fighting an alien creature before being sent here gave me an idea. So, Gohan…just what are you?" Kisuke demanded rather than asked leaving no room for argument. Gohan sighed and turned to the many curious faces in the room that included Yoruichi (in cat form), Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta.

"Well I guess I should start with the fact that yes, I'm not human." Gohan began and paused as everyone gasped. "Well not completely anyway, my mother is human, my father is what you would call a Saiyan."

"What's a Saiyan?" Ichigo asked, a little freaked out that he was talking to some kind of alien.

"Saiyans are a race full of warriors with a similar anatomy to humans…except they are born with..monkey tails." Gohan sweat dropped as everyone's eyes bugged out. "Before you freak out no, I no longer have my tail anyway, Saiyans were what you could also call mercenaries for hire."

"How so?" Rukia asked, trying to hide her curiosity on the subject.

"The Saiyans worked in the intergalactic trade run by the Cold Empire against their will and were constantly sent to many planets to purge life so the planet can be sold to the highest bidder."

"So in other words they were planet brokers." Kisuke stated in a grim tone, Gohan nodded

"Yes, and just to let you know the Saiyans were a battle loving race so they were more than happy to do the job if it meant they could fight. Plus, they didn't want to go against orders as the Cold Empire was far superior to them in power. Anyway, to get jobs done the planets were checked out in order to see how powerful the inhabitants are. If they were a relatively strong race, the elite warriors were sent out, if weak like my home planet, Earth a baby was sent to purge life."

"A baby?" Rukia gasped "That's sick"

"And it's also how your father was sent to Earth" Ichigo concluded, Gohan nodded

"Yes and thankfully he had an accident as a child that made him forget about his mission." Gohan stated "But back on topic, the general of the quadrant where the Saiyans inhabited, An alien named, Frieza feared the Saiyans power as with every near death battle their power would increase significantly. Fearing that the legend of the Super Saiyan would come to pass and overthrow him, he exterminated the Saiyan planet, Vegeta as well as most of the Saiyan race save for six (I included Broly and Paragus) including my father." Gohan concluded his explanation on the general knowledge he knew of the events thanks to Vegeta. Everyone was shocked at this revelation but, soon came to terms with it. After all, they weren't exactly normal themselves so they couldn't judge.

"So exactly what could Saiyans do?" Ichigo asked

"Saiyans had a number of attributes such as, their ability to become stronger with each battle and near death experience they have, Their ability to transform into a giant ape at a full moon which, increases their power ten-fold if they still have their tail." Everyone gasped and let out a breath at that. "Saiyans can retain the youthfulness for many years after they hit the age when most humans would retire in order to fight longer. We also have a fairly large appetite."

"How large?" Jinta asked

"I could eat out a buffet on my own and more and still be hungry." Everyone's jaw dropped at the statement and just felt sick picturing it. "However, our best known ability is our Super Saiyan transformation."

"Are you talking about your ability to turn your hair gold and eyes emerald green?" Kisuke asked with a slight shiver, Gohan nodded.

"So what makes changing your hair so special?" Ichigo asked with a deadpan look

"It increases all of our attributes a hundred-fold and we have levels beyond a normal Super Saiyan. My father can go Super Saiyan 3 and it's nothing to poke fun at." Gohan stated with a smirk while everyone else paled at the possibilities that kind of power could have save for Kisuke and Yoruichi who had chibi versions of themselves, dancing in their heads, holding a sign that read 'Aizen's ass is grass'.

"Just out of curiosity, Gohan how high can you go as a Super Saiyan?" Tessai asked

"I reached Super Saiyan 2 at eleven years old and never bothered with going higher." Gohan stated. For the remainder of the night, Gohan explained his adventures to his new allies answering questions occasionally and laughing at the reactions he received all the while, not noticing Uryu's presence on the other side of the door.

"_Saiyan huh? Son Gohan you certainly are an interesting one?"_ Uryu thought while walking home.

_Meanwhile_

Two figures were in front of a strange gate the seemed to float in midair going over their mission.

"Remember, Renji do not let you personal feelings cloud your judgment. We must complete the mission at all costs." A man with the Shinigami uniform and scarf said to a man with red hair shaped like a pineapple

"Of course, Captain Kuchiki I won't fail" Renji answered, as he walked through the gate.

"_Rukia, I'm coming for you."_

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap next time Gohan confronts Byakuya and Renji. Stay tuned and as always review honestly later ^^.<p> 


	5. Shinigami Captain vs DemiSaiyan

Welcome to chapter 5 and wow I think not updating for almost 2 months has got to be a new record for me. But, whatever, the fact is I'm back and so is GBJ…just don't expect too much of it. Yeah I've decided that this chapter would be the the last one for just a couple more months until school lets out. I discovered that Kitsune Z Fighter and Guardian Maelstrom are rather popular at the moment and wanted to focus on them more for now, so both this story and Konoha's Demi-Saiyan won't be updated again until maybe June or July after these initial ones. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on them, just easing my work load a bit. So enjoy this new chapter ^^.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Zanpakuto/Hollow Ichigo/ attack names**

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 5:**

It had been a few days since the battle with the Menos and minor Hollows and Gohan had begun to start enjoying his time with his new allies. From what he understood, Ichigo was brash, impulsive, and at times a little clueless but, he was still had a heart of gold when it came to the innocent and that made someone alright in Gohan's book. Rukia seemed to be very cold yet, informative when it came to her knowledge on Soul Society which Gohan found to be an interesting subject, it's not every day you have a friend who just happens to be an embodiment of death. Gohan sighed, despite having these new friends he couldn't help but wonder how the others were doing. Were they able to beat Buu without him? Were they still alive? Unfortunately, he didn't have the answer to those questions and could only hope that everything went okay. The group of three were currently in class just making small talk and sharing stories between each other.

"So just before Nappa could stop on me, my father jumped in and totally…" Gohan stopped his story about the Saiyan invasion when he saw Rukia with a rather worried look on her face. Ichigo also picked up on it and gave Rukia a hard look.

"Is everything alright, Rukia? You've been quiet for a while now." Ichigo said but, Rukia didn't seem to hear him as she continued to daydream. "RUKIA,"

"Huh?" Rukia's head snapped to Ichigo and she formed a smile not noticing Gohan's eyes slowly narrow, something was definitely wrong here. "E-everything is fine guys, I think I'm gonna head home a little early. I'll see you both later." Before either boy could ask another question, Rukia quickly gathered her things and headed out of the classroom.

"What do you think that was about?" Ichigo asked, Gohan stood quiet, having a good idea of what was going on.

"_It must be about Soul Society, Mr. Urahara said they might come for her soon. She must be worried about Ichigo." _Gohan glanced at the clueless carrot top. _"Knowing him, he'll try to stop them from taking her and if Urahara is right he won't stand a chance." _

With that thought in mind, Gohan quickly gathered his things and headed towards the door.

"You're leaving too, Gohan? What's up?" Ichigo asked

"Urahara wanted to see me around this time, so I better get going. See you later." With that Gohan quickly left to catch the Shinigami before she got too far. Ichigo shook his head and got up from his seat, might as well see what Chad's up to.

_With Rukia_

Rukia walked around Karakura aimlessly, not being able to shake the feeling that her time with Ichigo and Gohan was coming to an end.

"_They're coming for me, I feel it but, the question is, who was sent to retrieve me?"_ Rukia thought, not noticing a certain Demi-Saiyan approaching her from behind.

"Hey, Rukia!" Gohan shouted, making the poor girl nearly jump out of her skin. Gohan soon regretted coming for Rukia, when she decided to turn around and slap him very, VERY, hard. "OW, what the hell was that for!"

"G-Gohan, I'm so sorry, I've been a little jumpy lately."

"I've noticed," Gohan said, rubbing his cheek.

"Why were you following me anyway?" Rukia questioned with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"To see why you just left, you seemed upset and…"

"I'm fine alright" Rukia cut Gohan off. "Just mind your own business, Gohan it doesn't concern you." Rukia walked off, Gohan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"It's Soul Society isn't it?" Rukia stopped and turned to look at Gohan with a solemn look. Gohan didn't need her to say anything, the answer was written all over her face. "Rukia let us help you."

"NO, I can't risk you or Ichigo for my sake, let me handle this myself." Gohan shook his head at Rukia's stubbornness.

"That's not an option, Rukia. You can't fight them alone."

"And Ichigo can't help me, they will mainly be after him because he has my powers. Don't you get it? I'm trying to protect him, Gohan. I don't want to see him hurt. I…care about him."

Gohan blinked, having to do a double take. Was Rukia…blushing? Now normally, Gohan wouldn't worry about a blush, sometimes he'd be oblivious to one. However, being around his mother for so long and around Videl for awhile he knew what it normally meant: Rukia was attracted to Ichigo. Gohan blinked again…and fell on his butt in laughter.

"Y-you like I-Ichigo," Gohan continued his laughter while Rukia was doing a very good impression of a tomato.

"W-what are you t-talking a-about? T-that's impossible I'm five times Ichigo's age." Rukia stated, seemingly trying to convince herself that her feelings weren't true.

"Yeah five times Ichigo's age…as a spirit. What about in human years?" Gohan asked in a teasing tone. Rukia's blush seemed to darken.

"As a human..I'm…15." Gohan began laughing again, much to Rukia's irritation.

"**Bakudo #1: Sai!" **Gohan found himself bound to the ground unable to move. "Regardless of how I feel about him, Ichigo is still not strong enough to fight these people. Gohan, please keep him away from the battle, keep him safe."

Gohan frowned, he knew nothing he did would keep Ichigo from jumping into the fight. Protecting others was his unspoken ambition and Gohan knew that nothing he said would convince Ichigo otherwise. However, this wasn't a bad thing as Gohan himself is a very loyal person who would protect those close to him however, unlike Gohan, Ichigo was very stubborn and would jump in without thinking. Gohan guessed that was the reason Rukia didn't want Ichigo to get involved. Gohan sighed he knew Ichigo fighting was inevitable but, he wanted Rukia to have a bit of comfort.

"Alright, I'll keep him away from them, Rukia." Gohan stated quietly

"Thank you, Gohan,"

_Later that night_

"Captain, I've located Rukia's reiatsu, should we pursue her now?" The red headed Shinigami asked

"Yes, remember what I said, Renji, don't let your personal feelings interfere with our objective: The capture of Kuchiki Rukia and if possible, the execution of the one she transferred her powers to." The noble captain instructed, the red head bowed to confirm that he received the message and just like that, the two were off in pursuit of Rukia.

_With Rukia_

Rukia had convinced Gohan to spend the night at the Kurosaki's in order for him to keep an eye on Ichigo. She fixed the backpack she was wearing and made sure her dress wasn't messy in anyway and with a heavy sigh, she went on her way, trying to draw the two Shinigami in pursuit of her as far away from Ichigo as possible. She couldn't help the tear that fell as she walked further away, thinking about her time with her favorite carrot top and to some extent, the powerful Demi-Saiyan that she could call her friend.

"_Take care, Gohan, I hope you can find your way home soon. Good bye, Ichigo, I wish I could've gotten to know you better, who knows, maybe we could've been something…more." _

With that thought, the raven haired Shinigami continued her trek out of Karakura Town.

_At the Kurosaki Clinic_

"Man, where the hell is she? You'd think she would've gotten out of whatever funk she was in by now." Ichigo complained since Rukia had not shown up yet. Of course, Gohan knew the reason why and was currently sitting on Ichigo's bed trying to feel out Rukia's signature. Hey he could always knock Ichigo out and help Rukia himself if it came down to it.

"HELLO"

"Huh" Gohan looked up to see an aggravated Ichigo looking down at him.

"Are you listening to me at all? I asked if Rukia said anything about where she was going." Ichigo stated.

"No, she didn't," Gohan answered, keeping a calm demeanor. "Why are you so worried anyway? She'll be fine, it's almost like you were her boyfriend the way you're worrying right now." Gohan was surprised when he saw Ichigo turn bright red and immediately turn away from him.

"You...like her don't you?"

"No,"

"Then why does your face resemble a tomato?" There was silence between the two for over a minute before Ichigo turned on his heel and headed for his door.

"I'm going to the bathroom, you can go eat the leftovers Yuzu left." Ichigo left the room and slammed the door behind him. Gohan grinned when he saw Ichigo's reaction.

"_I wonder if this is how mom felt when she was playing matchmaker with me and Videl?"_ Gohan shrugged and headed downstairs, why pass up a free meal?

_With Ichigo_

Ichigo sighed as he zipped up his pants, he stood in front of the toilet for awhile, glad that he dodged that bullet with Gohan earlier. So what if he had a little crush on Rukia it's not like it meant anything. Right? Ichigo shook his head of his thoughts and was about to head to the kitchen to check on Gohan.

"Mmmmrph" Ichigo paused when he heard a muffled noise.

"What the hell?" Ichigo heard the muffled noise again from…behind the toilet? Ichigo looked behind the toilet to discover Kon, the mod soul who's soul was put into a stuffed animal, taped to the back of the toilet with an extra piece of tape on his mouth.

"Kon? What are you doing back here?"

"Mmmmmrph"

"Oh right," Ichigo began releasing Kon's bindings.

_In Ichigo's room_

"Damn it, Rukia! Why did you go alone?" Ichigo was just informed by Kon, who had been eavesdropping on Rukia's conversation with Gohan before she left and was subsequently caught, that Rukia was heading towards the Shinigami meant to capture her. "And what's worse, Gohan knew, he knew and he didn't tell me. Damn what am I gonna do, I don't have that damn glove so I can't become a Shinigami."

"I think I can help," Ichigo turned to Kisuke who was sitting on his windowsill with his cane pointed towards him, revealing the skull with blue flames emblazoned on it. "Looks like you can use some assistance, Mr. Kurosaki."

_With Gohan_

Gohan was gorging himself in the kitchen, he had to hand it to Yuzu, for a little girl, she was a great cook. Gohan was going for another bite of rise when he felt a familiar signature sky rocket….Ichigo! Gohan stood up straight, trying to feel out Ichigo's location, his eyes shot wide when he felt the Substitute Shinigami along with Rukia and two other unfamiliar signatures and they were close.

"Great, I can feel Ichigo's power fluctuating, he must be fighting…and losing. I need to hurry."

Gohan raced out of the front door of the clinic and headed towards Ichigo, he didn't think flying was necessary considering how close he was. He figured super speed would work out just fine. Gohan turned a corner to discover a red headed man about to bring his oddly shaped Zanpakuto down on Ichigo's head.

"Oh no!" Gohan kicked into high gear just as the sword was about to meet Ichigo's head.

_Ten minutes earlier_

"So you're the guy that has Rukia's powers huh? Tell me kid, what's your name?" Renji asked cockily.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo held his Zanpakuto in a defensive position "And Rukia will be coming back with me now." Ranji's eyes narrowed at Ichigo and he held his blade towards him.

"Watch it, kid you're out of your league here. I've got experience under my belt, you're a just a snot nosed punk out playing hero. If you're still alive, Rukia can't regain her powers, allow me to rectify that right now.

"Careful, Renji, according to the Department of Research and Development, this Kurosaki Ichigo dealt a Menos a great blow powerful enough for it to attempt a retreat before an unknown third party finished it off." Renji's captain explained "I'd say the boy could be troublesome."

"Captain Kuchiki, you can't be serious, him!" Renji pointed at Ichigo, "This brat injured a Menos? HA! What a load, this amateur couldn't have done that and look at his Zanpakuto, how large it is, what a joke." Renji eyed Ichigo's blade carefully, "So what's the name of that monstrosity."

Ichigo looked momentarily shocked and confused,

"Name? A name for my Zanpakuto? Wait, are you guys saying you name your swords?" Ichigo questioned, Renji smirked at his cluelessness.

"I knew it, you're nothing but an amateur, you don't even know your Zanpakuto's name? Allow me to demonstrate, **Howl, Zabimaru**." Renji's sword transformed into a large black sword with a silver blade with six protrusions coming from the blade. "This is the result of a real Shinigami's Zanpakuto and you thought you could take me on with that over grown piece of crap? You're out of your league, come back in two thousand years!"

In an instant, Renji's blade split into sections and tore into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo was too confused to register what had happened before it was too late and he was kneeling on the ground in front of Renji who was ready to finish Ichigo off.

"Die, you wannabe!" Renji brought his sword down on Ichigo's head, ready to slice him in two….only for a hand to grab his wrist in a vice, halting his attack. Renji tried to turn to see who was the dead man who stopped him, only for a fist to meet his jaw, sending him flying across the street and into a wall.

"G-Gohan," Ichigo and Rukia spoke at the same time, Gohan smirked and gave them the thumbs up. Renji began to regain his bearings to see another kid in a blue gi with a red sash and wrist bands along with black martial arts shoes. Renji sneered at the brat who hit him and held up Zabimaru.

"Who the hell are you?" Renji spat

"You know it's common courtesy to speak your own name first before demanding another's." Gohan stated calmly, these guys were inferior to him in terms of power but, he couldn't let his guard down now matter what. He didn't know what tactics these guys could pull off.

"Hn, Abarai Renji, Vice-Captain of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13." Renji stated

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13." Byakuya stated, his tone superior "And you're, boy?"

"Son Gohan, I'm afraid I don't have any fancy titles like you two, so just call me…a Demi-Saiyan." Gohan smirked at the two confused Shinigami before becoming serious and unreadable. The others flinched at the sudden switch of personality. "You won't be taking Rukia anywhere."

Renji smirked, these kids today.

"Look, brat we don't have time for this, we're not after you so why not head on home." Renji said

"Why run from someone you're not afraid of?" Gohan growled, raising his ki. The two Shinigami were shocked at the power rolling off the Demi-Saiyan and realized that things may be more difficult than they first thought.

"Renji, I'll take this one, focus on Kurosaki." Byakuya ordered, drawing his blade.

"Yes, Captain," Renji responded, turning his attention back to Ichigo who had recovered enough due to Gohan's interference. With his orders given, Byakuya turned towards Gohan.

"Now, Son Gohan, shall we begin."

"Yes, let's"

Gohan shot forward, swinging his leg towards Byakuya's face who ducked and swung his blade upwards in a stabbing motion. Gohan maneuvered himself to flip backwards, missing the sword and kicking the Captain in the chin, lifting him into the air. Gohan followed up by grabbing Byakuya's leg and slammed him on the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Byakuya was an a daze, how could a human child damage him so severely? The Noble shook the thoughts away and held his hand, open palm, in front of Gohan's face.

"**Hado #33: Sokatsui!"**

Gohan's eyes widen and he hurriedly dodged the powerful kido by bending backwards. Byakuya took advantage of the distraction and slashed Gohan vertically across his chest, leaving a deep gash and ruining his gi top. Gohan growled and removed what remained of the top, it looks like he would need to get serious here.

"So this is the skill of a Shinigami Captain, impressive." Gohan stated, Byakuya just remained stoic as ever and held his Zanpakuto upwards, a few inched from his face.

"You shouldn't be so cocky, Son Gohan, Captains and Vice-Captains must wear a limiter when in the World of the Living so we do not adversely affect it. At the moment I'm at less than a quarter of my true power." Byakuya explained however, his explanation didn't seem to affect Gohan in the least.

"Is that so? Well it just so happens that I'm not even taking this seriously otherwise you'd be dead." Gohan revealed, Byakuya quirked in eyebrow, surely the boy was bluffing. No human should have that type of power. Gohan focused his ki a little more, raising it to his max at base form.

"HHHHRRRAAHHH," The affect was instantaneous, causing dust and debris to kick up around him. Blue aura surrounded him almost like a flame and gave him a rather intimidating appearance. Byakuya's eyes widened, he had thought the boy had been bluffing, looks like he would have to get serious himself.

"You are impressive for one so young, boy however, you're a thousand years to early to effectively face me in battle. Come, allow me to show you the power of a Captain's Zanpakuto," Byakuya's sword began to glow a distinct pink, putting Gohan on guard. **"Scatter, Senbonzakura," **

The sword split into…cherry blossoms? No, Gohan knew to never judge a book by it's cover, that weapon was deadly. In an instant, the cherry blossoms flew at Gohan at high speeds. Gohan took flight, (much to the surprise of the others who didn't know he could do that,) in order to avoid the blossoms. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and was promptly devoured by the storm of cherry blossoms.

"ARRRGGHH" Gohan cried in pain as he felt multiple cuts from the small objects. Byakuya commanded the petals to return to him which revealed a badly injured Gohan. From head to toe, he had lacerations covering him and he was bleeding heavily.

"GOHAN," Rukia shouted when she saw his condition.

"Don't worry about me, Rukia, just stay back." Gohan shouted down at her however, he knew the condition he was in was not good and he was losing blood fast.

"_That's what I get for taking things too lightly, I should've transformed."_ Gohan breathed heavily, trying to stay conscious. Gohan cupped his hands together and brought his arms to his side, focusing his ki into them. The others felt the odd power coming from Gohan as he continued to gather his ki.

"**KA-ME," **The other's were wondering just what Gohan was up to and Byakuya was ready to launch Senbonzakura again at any moment.

"**HA-ME," **A ball of light began to form in Gohan's hands, much to the shock of the others. Byakuya launched his Shikai once again and watched it speed towards the Demi-Saiyan. Gohan watched the attack carefully and transformed in a blaze of fury. Byakuya looked shaken as he stared at the now golden haired teenager, wondering what had just happened. Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo were thinking along the same lines, having never seen anything like it. Gohan gave Byakuya a cold look of indifference before bring his hands in front of him.

"**HA!" **The powerful technique of the Turtle School collided with Senbonzakura and thanks to the amplification from the Super Saiyan transformation, was able to tear through the beautiful Shikai and envelop Byakuya into it's fiery rays.

"Captain/Brother!" Renji and Rukia shouted, Gohan landed back to the ground in his normal state, breathing heavily. His injuries were beginning to wear him down and he knew it.

"Alright, Gohan," Ichigo began to approach his friend, completely forgetting that Renji was still conscious. Big mistake.

"AUGH!" Renji stabbed Ichigo with one of the protrusions from Zabimaru in his back, catching the Substitute Shinigami off guard.

"ICHIGO," Rukia shouted, Gohan would've made a break for it to assist his friend...but, Byakuya ran his sword through the young Saiyan before he could. _"B-but how he should be out cold." _ After this thought, Gohan saw black.

"GOHAN," Ichigo's reiatsu skyrocketed as he felt the need to help his friend, he didn't know where the power was coming from but he knew it was necessary at the moment. Ichigo spun around and slashed a distracted Renji across his chest, injuring him severely. Ichigo spun on his heal and raced towards a clearly injured but, indifferent Kuchiki noble. Ichigo didn't know what happened next, all he saw was his Zanpakuto split in two and felt massive pain from whatever he was hit with.

"NO," Rukia raced towards the fallen Substitute, only for an injured Renji to hold her back.

"No, Rukia, do you want to extend your sentence?" Renji asked

"I don't care!" Rukia checked over Ichigo and felt guilt stricken as she saw his near mortal wounds. "Oh, Ichigo, I'm so sorry."

Ichigo watched Rukia cry for him and couldn't help the stray tear that fell from his cheek, how couldn't he? Rukia was someone he felt close towards despite the fact that they haven't known each other for long. Byakuya watched his adopted sister cry for the boy who took her powers, he didn't seem to care in the least. His goal was to uphold the law and that he shall do.

"Come, Rukia," Byakuya opened a Senkaimon, the portal to Soul Society. "You must pay for your actions."

Rukia looked down at Ichigo, teary eyed before approaching the portal.

"D-don't go," Ichigo whispered and grabbed Byakuya's leg in a feeble attempt to try and stop them…only for Rukia to kick his arm off.

"Ichigo…don't you dare touch my brother! Please just rest, you're going to die so please enjoy what little time you have left." Rukia was sobbing at this point and Ichigo knew she didn't want to say what she said but, he figured it was for some sort of comfort and closure. That didn't make what was happening any easier as he began to tear up as well.

"Goodbye, Ichigo," Rukia turned around and approached the Senkaimon.

"D-don't go, R-Rukia…I…Lo…" Rukia's eyes widened and she turned to look at him, only to notice that he finally passed out. She began crying again and raced through the portal, not noticing the shock and jealously on Renji's face. The Senkaimon closed behind the three just as Kisuke arrived at the battle ground and had a grim expression on his face.

"You two boys are gonna be troublesome later." Kisuke smiled as he picked up both boys over his shoulders. "Don't worry you two, I'll fix you both up in no time and after that, I believe it's time for the guilty party to reveal themselves." Kisuke looked at both teenagers. "And you two are just what the doctor ordered." And, with a quick Shunpo, Kisuke disappeared. Soul Society was about to get more hellish than it has in a long time.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the conclusion of this current arc. Next time, Ichigo's training begins and Gohan receives a much needed message. Until next time review honestly…later ^^.<p> 


	6. Good news and Zangetsu

It's time for this story to get a much needed update, so I won't bore you with excuses. Now, let's get started ^^.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow/Techniques**

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 6:**

Ichigo groaned loudly, just what the hell had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was Gohan staying over his house and then….

"RUKIA!" Ichigo's eye's shot open….and he let out a girlish shriek.

"Oh Kurosaki-san, I see you're awake." Tessai stated from his position….hovering over Ichigo…under his covers.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Ichigo shouted in pure disgust, he felt so violated.

"Oh my apologies, I was only making sure you healed up enough to leave your bed." Tessai explained

"WELL DID YOU HAVE TO BE UNDER THE COVERS!?" Ichigo retorted angrily

Ichigo never noticed the door to the room had been opened or the two amused people witnessing the scene unfold.

"Well someone is lively today isn't he?" Kisuke exclaimed

"Geta-Boushi, what's going on?" Ichigo demanded turning towards the shopkeeper only to see his newest friend grinning at him. "Gohan, you're alright!"

"Well yeah, I'm made of some tough stuff." Gohan chuckled and then got serious. "But enough about that, we've got some major trouble."

"What do you mean, is it about Rukia?" Ichigo asked worriedly

"I'm afraid so Ichigo, they plan to execute her for giving you her powers." Gohan stated

Ichigo had never been more angry and frustrated, not since his mother's death. Those bastards were going to kill her and to make things worse…

"I don't have powers anymore," Ichigo said sullenly. Gohan looked down as well, no powers meant that Gohan would be going solo and he was sure Ichigo wouldn't appreciate him being Rukia's knight in shining armor. Not to mention, Rukia was being wrongly tried for a noble cause and the fact that they may not be able to do anything about it frustrated both teenagers immensely.

"Actually, we can rectify that little setback, Kurosaki-san." Kisuke stated

Ichigo turned to look at the bucket hat-wearing man in shock.

"H-how," Ichigo stuttered, clear hope in his face that got Kisuke inwardly grinning; this kid was going to owe him big later.

"By awakening your own powers of course," Kisuke began, noticing the confused look on the carrot top's face he began to elaborate. "When Kuchiki Byakuya attacked you, he destroyed your Soul Chain and Soul Sleep, destroying the powers Rukia had given you. I repeat, the powers _Rukia _had given you, not your own. I can help you unlock your own powers if you allow me-"

"Yes," Ichigo said firmly, interrupting the genius.

"Well alright then," Kisuke said with a grin and then turned his attention to Gohan. "And you Gohan, during the time you both were unconscious, I was able to create something for you to contact your own world."

Gohan stared at Kisuke in shock, he knew he should ask HOW Kisuke did it but he decided to ask questions later.

"That's fantastic, please, can I see it?" Gohan asked eagerly

"First, let me get Ichigo started and then I can set up my new device."

_A few hours later_

After Ichigo was given his new training regime which involved getting pounded by Ururu (which Gohan stuck around for and got a good laugh out of it too.) and now is currently in a giant hole trying to crawl out before he turns into a Hollow, Gohan and Kisuke went back upstairs to the living area to find a giant monitor with a flashing keyboard below it.

"Allow me to introduce you to the I.D.M or Inter-dimensional Monitor. This device is based off the time machine you explained in your story about the Androids you fought. Just punch in the coordinates you desire and it SHOULD work…I've never tested it…so good luck." Kisuke explained…in a strangely eerie voice that made Gohan sweat drop.

"Alright, if you say so," Gohan walked up to the machine and began to type in the exact time and location he desired. The monitor began to light up and rumble crazily making Gohan think that it might blow up in his face. _"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." _

After a couple more minutes, the screen began to show a blue-haired woman in a red dress and yellow scarf pacing back and forth while a group of people were all sitting around behind her in the background. They all seemed to be in a laboratory of some kind and seemed to be rather upset more so, a group of people that Kisuke recognized as Gohan's family and a young woman with short, raven hair and icy blue eyes. Gohan smiled in relief, everyone was alive and okay and Buu seemed to be gone as well…. He hoped.

"Uh, Bulma…hello." Gohan said rather awkwardly how couldn't he it felt strange to talk to people who technically didn't exist where he was at the moment.

The beautiful scientist jumped and shrieked when she heard the familiar voice. She turned to her computer monitor to see the supposedly dead, Son Gohan waving at her rather nervously.

"G-Gohan, is that you?" Bulma asked uncertainly, catching the attention of the others who were equally shocked at seeing the Demi-Saiyan alive and well.

"Yep, it's me," Gohan confirmed

….

"SON GOHAN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Gohan jumped when he saw his mother push Bulma out the way and began shouting at him.

"Uh hi mom," Gohan nervously scratched the back of his head. "Sorry but I don't know how to answer that exactly. I've been trying to figure it out myself."

Piccolo picked Chi-Chi up and sat her back down before going up to the screen himself.

"Gohan, it's good to see you alive and well."

"Likewise,"

"Now tell me kid, where exactly did Buu send you? After you were sent away, the boys and I escaped and went into hiding until they could perform fusion again. By the time they could fuse again, your father was brought back to life by the Elder Kai and Vegeta was sent back to Earth to assist us. With our combined efforts, the five of us were able to finish him. We then went to New Namek to wish all those who were killed back to life and when we tried to wish you back, Porunga told us you were no longer of this world so we assumed that you were no longer in existence. But here you are talking to us, so I ask you again, where are you?" Piccolo's explanation relieved Gohan, he was glad Buu had been defeated but now is where things got complicated.

"Well it goes like this," Gohan explained all of the past events that had occurred since he arrived in Karakura. The Shinigami, the Hollows, and even his friendship with Ichigo and Rukia, nothing was left out. "…So now, Ichigo is training to get his powers back so he could rescue Rukia and I'm going to train so I could lend a hand."

The Z-Warriors didn't seem all that surprised or shocked that Gohan was about to take on an army of the dead to save a friend. Hell, they've been through an Alien Trade Organization, A group of diabolical Androids with one from the future, and a powerful pink menace that destroyed multiple worlds. What's a rescue operation that involves taking on a dead army to all of that? Of course, one person was against the entire idea.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, I FORBIDE IT, YOU'RE FRIEND COULD GO ALONE I DON'T WANT YOU FIGHTING DEAD PEOPLE." Chi-Chi shouted in protest.

"Sorry to say mom, but you really don't have a say in the matter." Gohan said with a shrug, she knew he was right so she stood quiet.

Goku finally stood up and strolled up to the screen, giving a sign a wide grin.

"Great to see you're alright son, you gave us a bit of a scare there." Goku confessed getting a chuckle out of his first born.

"Yeah and I'm glad to see you're alive again dad, at least I have something to look forward to when I get home." Gohan stated

"Well good to know I'm nothing to look forward to."

Goku looked beside him to see Videl next to him glaring at Gohan on the screen.

"O-oh, hey Videl, aren't you looking beautiful." Gohan felt a little embarrassed, he nearly forgot about her. _"What kind of boyfriend am I?" _

"Save it, Romeo just know that you owe me when you get back." Videl smiled and blushed lightly before turning away.

"Right," Gohan chuckled while trying to ignore Kisuke's perverted giggles.

Goku gave his son a thumbs up before putting on a serious face.

"Look Gohan, now that we know where you are, we can ask Shenron to bring you back." Gohan grinned at this "But, since we used one of our wishes already to revive the people Vegeta killed a few days ago. We won't be able to use the Dragon Balls for six months."

Gohan's shoulders slumped slightly, six months huh? Oh well, looks like he'll have to make the most of it. Gohan grinned a bit as he began to realize at least things weren't going to be boring, the past few days he had been in Karakura proved that.

"I really don't think that would be a problem dad, I think my friends need me here than you guys do over there." Gohan stated while his father just looked at him in pride. Gohan suddenly felt a sharp spike in ki, he spread out his senses to find the source…Ichigo!

Kisuke finally walked up to the monitor with a grin. The Z-Warriors gave the man a questioning glance; he seemed to put them on edge. "Gohan, I believe Ichigo has completed the second phase, can you head downstairs to check on him. I'll give your friends the location to the shop so you can keep in touch."

"Uhh, right thanks Urahara-san. Bye guys oh and Videl," the raven-haired girl looked at the screen to see Gohan smiling at her. "We'll…continue our training when I get home."

The young girl's cheeks tinted a pretty pink and with a small nod from her, Gohan headed to the training area to check on his carrot top friend.

With Gohan gone, Kisuke's expression turned deathly serious as he gazed at the monitor.

"Now I believe it's my turn to say a few words, tell me, how confident are all of you in Gohan's abilities?" Kisuke asked

Goku gave Kisuke a calculating glance before giving a wide grin.

"Gohan is the strongest one in our group, I have no doubt that he and this Ichigo kid will be able to save Rukia." Goku stated

"Wow Gohan didn't say he was the strongest, that kid is so modest isn't he." Kisuke gave Goku a look that held foreboding, giving the Z-Warriors a rather suspicious feeling.

"What is it that you're not telling us, Urahara-san was it?" Piccolo demanded "This rescue operation…there's more this than just that Rukia girl right?"

Kisuke paused gazing at all the concerned faces, deciding the hell with it, Kisuke began.

"Allow me to tell you all about myself, Urahara Kisuke former Captain of the 12th Division and head of the R&D department…and the details behind my exile."

_Gohan_

Gohan had just arrived in the training grounds to find Ururu, Tessai, and Jinta staring at a smoke cloud. It was obvious, Ichigo was in the middle of it so the group of four waited for the strawberry to come into view. What they saw however, sent chills down their spines. There was Ichigo, in his Shinigami garb only a rosary-like strap was now across his chest instead of the thick belt he was used to. But that wasn't what shocked them, that honor belonged to the Hollow mask on his face. Gohan had a feeling a foreboding as he stared at the disturbing accessory, it felt wrong, it looked wrong, but its power was undeniable. Gohan felt a strong power from within the mask, almost as if it was entirely separate from Ichigo yet, a part of him at the same time.

*SMASH*

Gohan was cut off from his musings when Ichigo smashed the mask with the blunt end of his broken sword.

"Well it looks like you were successful, Kurosaki-san," Ichigo turned to see Kisuke approaching him, taking out the hidden blade from his cane. "Now it's time for you next challenge: try to knock off my hat."

Gohan watched the entire challenge, clearly amused as Ichigo was chased around the terrain but he frowned when Kisuke released Benihime on him. Of course, Gohan knew it was necessary so Ichigo could release his own power but he still thought it was a little much.

"Why'd he stop?" Jinta questioned

Gohan looked at Ichigo to see that he was completely still, much to his confusion

_Ichigo_

Ichigo was freaking out; Kisuke had been trying to maim him with his Zanpakuto. And to make things worse, his own sword at been cut like butter when he was up against Benihime.

"_Damn it, what can I do now? He's read my every move, threw my theories back in my face, and now he's just messing with me. Damn it, how can I save Rukia when I'm so PATHETIC?" _

"**Why are you running, Ichigo?"**

Ichigo suddenly found himself in his Inner World, Zangetsu, his Zanpakuto, staring at him intently.

"It's you," Ichigo stated in mild surprise

"**Abandon your fear,"**

Ichigo's reiatsu began rising, catching everyone's attention

"**Look forward, move forward, never stop."**

Ichigo crouched in a low stance, gripping the handle to his sword tightly.

"**You'll age if you pull back, you'll die if you hesitate."**

An aura of Reiryoku surrounded the young teen as Gohan began to smile. Looks like they may have a chance, Rukia won't have to wait much longer.

"**NOW SHOUT OUT MY NAME!"**

"ZANGETSU,"

A blinding wave of Reiryoku shot out of Ichigo's broken Zanpakuto and surrounded his entire frame as everyone looked away from the light.

Gohan heard the others gasp as Ichigo came into view, he finally looked at his newest friend and couldn't stop the smirk that split his face or the whistle of impression.

Ichigo was in a couched position with his head low, holding a new blade that resembled an elegant cleaver, it had no guard and no proper handle. Like before, it was as large as Ichigo and its hilt had wrappings around it with a piece of it flowing in the wind. To say the least, everyone approved of Ichigo's Shikai.

"Most impressive Kurosaki-san, now we can continue-"

"Oi, Geta-Boushi," Ichigo began, cutting off Kisuke "You might want to stay on guard."

"Oh?" Kisuke responded, slightly amused

"This power," Kisuke's eyes widened as Ichigo's power spiked "I CAN'T CONTROL IT YET!"

"**Nake, Benihime!"**

*BOOM*

….

It was dead silence as everyone looked on in awe; Ichigo had indeed knocked off Kisuke's hat…and maybe more if whatever he had done would have hit the man directly.

"_I-incredible, with more training Ichigo could probably give me quite the challenge…in Shikai, I don't even know how I'd fair if he ever unlocked that Bankai Urahara was explaining….along with that mask's power." _Gohan mused, he had never seen anyone progress at such an astounding rate. He's lucky Ichigo had a heart of gold he shuddered as he thought what would've happened if it was the opposite.

Kisuke watched silently as his student fell into unconsciousness, he had to admit that he felt pride as he gazed at Ichigo, the kid was their ace in the hole and he was already coming around nicely. He glanced at Gohan's smirking form and chuckled lightly.

"_Son Gohan and Kurosaki Ichigo, with you two in the game I wonder how Soul Society will handle their little storm that's bound to rear its ugly head in the upcoming events, only time will tell."_

* * *

><p>And that's all for now, I'm sorry that this chapter is so late, senior year is a bitch. Hope you enjoyed, next time the invasion begins and Gohan gets a few familiar items for his trip. I'll let you guess what he is receiving from his friends, one should be obvious and the other will be a surprise for those who can't guess correctly. Until next time later ^^.<p> 


	7. Gohan's new toy

Hey guys welcome back, it's finally time to start the Soul Society Arc (for this story anyway, Guardian Maelstrom is already well into it). And for those of you who guessed Gohan's special items…your half right. Now it's time to see them so let's get started ^^.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Hollow Ichigo/Techniques**

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 7:**

It has been a few days since Ichigo had completed his training. He was currently at a fireworks festival with his family and friends while trying to enjoy his last night of peace until his inevitable entry and subsequent invasion of Soul Society to save the woman he lo..er..owes for saving his family, yeah that's it. After a quick talk with Tatsuki, Ichigo approached Gohan who had decided to come to kill time and found him just staring off into space with a blank expression. It made Ichigo feel slightly uncertain, did Gohan have doubts about the rescue? He didn't seem to be someone who had doubt in his abilities and after what Ichigo saw him do, he didn't think he should have any at all even if they were going up against a whole army. Ichigo put a hand a Gohan's shoulder, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Oi, you ok, Gohan? It's not like you to stare off blankly." Ichigo said, trying to keep his concern off his face and out of his voice, he still had a reputation to uphold.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about our plan. We have no idea how strong these guys are, even Byakuya said that they were being restricted. We're going to need to be extremely careful and try to avoid too much confrontation if we can help it." Gohan explained

Ichigo pondered that, it was true that those guys had power restrictions according to Gohan and Urahara. But they were stronger as well; just how big was the gap in power? Well it was an ARMY after all so maybe they should try to keep things stealthy.

"Alright I hear you; well I think we should be heading back to my place. Geta-Boushi did say he'll send a message when everything was ready."

With that the two headed back to the Kurosaki Clinic.

_Time skip: a few hours_

After a humorous message from Kisuke (to Gohan anyway, Ichigo was upset do to the message being blood on his wall.) the two warriors walked down the road towards Urahara Shop in silence, with Gohan smoothing out his orange and blue gi. They made it to their destination without incident however; as they entered the area they met with a rather unexpected guest.

"It's about time you got here, Ichigo. And Gohan, I'm a little surprised to see you here." Chad said as he came into the clearing.

"We could say the same, Chad. What are you doing here anyway?" Ichigo asked

"Isn't it obvious, Kurosaki?"

Gohan and Ichigo looked even more surprised when they saw Uryu sitting on the roof, garbed in what they assumed was Quincy clothing.

"We're going to help you save Rukia." Uryu stated "I owe her, Shinigami or not I always repay my debts."

"As do I, she saved my life when that Hollow attacked me. It's only fair and I'm not letting you go alone Ichigo, I have your back like always." Chad said

"And I have yours." Ichigo responded with a nod.

"Well looks like we're all spoken and accounted for."

Gohan turned around to see the soft-spoken Inoue Orihime approaching the group.

"Orihime, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked "I didn't think you would remember Rukia, I can't recall any time I've seen you two together when it came to the spiritual."

"Well you hadn't been around when I or Chad had spiritual encounters with either her or Ichigo." Orihime retorted, laughing lightly making Gohan blush in embarrassment. That was true he had only gotten here recently and didn't know much about Ichigo or Rukia other than then what they told him every now and then.

"Good point," Gohan said

"Alright, alright everyone, inside." Kisuke said, popping out of nowhere. "Oh and Gohan, Bulma and I were able to create a special device just for you."

"Huh? Another one? What is it now, Urahara-san?" Gohan questioned

"Well come in and I'll show you."

_Later_

"Uh, what is that thing?" Ichigo asked as he stared as a weird metal funnel that was basically daisy-chained to the monitor Gohan used to speak to his friend and family. The funnel had a glass case surrounding it and was attached to the floor.

"It's something Gohan's friend, Bulma thought of to get some of his things that he may need over here. We don't have a name for it (due to the fact that I don't have one yet. Any ideas? Let me know). But basically we are able to transfer some items for him to better help his chances of survival."

"Can't he use it to get back home?" Uryu asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Urahara took out his fan and held it over his mouth.

"Well of course he can…if he wants to be stuck in-between dimensions for all eternity." Kisuke said casually while the teens all gulped, that didn't sound pleasant at all. "I'm afraid that Gohan's entire being is too big for the machine to handle besides Gohan's friends figured he wouldn't want to leave Ichigo to do this job alone so they decided not to make the machine that strong."

"_Good point," _Gohan thought "So exactly what did they end up sending me?"

Kisuke expression turned slightly dark, getting everyone around him to blink a few times. Why the hell was he so angry?

"Well first, they sent you these." Kisuke casually tossed a small brown bag at Gohan who easily caught them. The others looked curiously at the grinning Demi-Saiyan wondering what a small bag of…something was useful.

"Alright, these will definitely be a game changer later on." Gohan opened the small bag to reveal several small green beans. He grabbed a few, two for each person going on their trip.

"Sorry about this Gohan, but what the hell are beans going to do?" Ichigo asked with a deadpan expression

"Yes, I'm rather curious as well." Yoruichi, who had just walked into the room in cat form said. "Exactly what do they do, they are obviously not normal."

"These are called Senzu Beans, they have incredible healing properties, able to heal anything from a small cut to multiple broken bones and lacerations. The only thing that we know of that they can't heal is disease. But on the plus side, most people are full for days." Gohan explained, while the others looked on in awe, who knew that such small beans could do so much.

"Well that's interesting; you think you could lend me one of those beans for research. We could probably get more uses out of them later." Kisuke stated, Gohan shrugged and gave him one. He still had plenty after all.

"So what else did they send me?" Gohan jumped slightly when he felt Kisuke's reiatsu rise slightly.

"That..monstrosity is down in the training area. Come on I'll show you." Kisuke said through gritted teeth. The others followed the obviously irritated man down to the training. When they arrived, Kisuke pointed his cane to a nearby rock formation and what Gohan saw made his jaw drop.

"N-no way, t-they fixed it." Gohan ran up to the item in question while the others looked on. Gohan just looked on in awe, there on the ground, was a reconstructed Z-Sword inside a navy blue sheath. "I don't believe it,"

Gohan reached down and gripped the sword and lifted it off the ground, much to Kisuke's frustration. Gohan looked mesmerized as he unsheathed the blade and discovered that the edges were now black.

"_It's been reinforced with Katchin." _Yes Katchin, the hardest metal in the universe or his anyway and the young Saiyan had a hunch that the new reinforcement weren't just so the sword wouldn't break this time.

"This is awesome! I was worried about fighting people who used weapons while bare handed but with this things should go smoother." Gohan did a few practice swings and twirls to get a better handling on the sword and re-sheathed it, attaching it to his back.

"Whoa Gohan, what's with the sword? I thought you didn't use blades to fight." Ichigo said

"Well truth is, I've never been in a real fight with a sword but I have trained with a couple and this is one of them. Guys allow me to introduce you to the Zeta Sword or Z-Sword for short." Gohan announced proudly

"Ok so what makes it so special is it like a Zanpakuto?" Uryu asked, rather rudely

"Well no, it's not sentient like one but at the same time it has special properties. For one, when you first try and train with this thing it feels like it weighs over one hundred tons." Gohan heard a mumble of 'damn right' from Kisuke "And before I broke it, it was a prison for the Old Kai and.."

"Oi, before you go any further why not slow down and start from the beginning." Kisuke interrupted

"Right," Gohan agreed "So it goes like this."

_Insert training explanation here_

"…So then I fought Buu who ended up sending me here." Gohan finished, Save for Ichigo, Kisuke, and Yoruichi everyone was left stunned at Gohan's story.

"Well that certainly explains a lot." Uryu mumbled

"It sure does doesn't it," Kisuke turned to Gohan who looked as if he had questions. "If you're wondering about the sword let's say that after my talk with your allies and my explanation on what a Shinigami is, your father apparently called in a favor from that Supreme Kai you were talking about and they had the Z-Sword fixed up for you…with a few additions."

"Really like what?"

"Well that Katchin coating for one, so that sword of yours will never break even if you're fighting Zanpakuto. Apparently that metal has made your sword extremely sharp too which would make sense for the hardest metal of your universe. But that's not all; channel your ki through the blade." Gohan nodded and focused his power. He heard a soft hum come from the sword and found that his sword was glowing blue. "Now SWING,"

Gohan unleashed a large amount of ki from the sword and watched as the beam crashed through the landscape. _"Incredible,"_

Gohan stared at the Z-Sword, looking rather giddy. "This outta shake things up."

"Indeed it will, now come one we are running on a time limit and you all need to be gone within the next few minutes." Kisuke announced before walking foreword.

"Right," the group said in unison, Gohan couldn't help the Vegeta-like smirk that graced his features. Ichigo gave him a smirk with equal determination. Gohan's new additions will definitely be a game changer and Rukia will definitely be rescued, Neither boy had any doubt of that.

"Let's go kick some ass," Ichigo said with renewed vigor

With that the group followed after the ex-Taicho and walked towards some of the most difficult battles they would face.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap, now before you all flame me for cutting off early; let me just say I wanted to just get the items out of the way so next chapter will focus on the entry through Soul Society and what not. Sorry if it's kinda suckish but hey baby steps, next time will have some action promise, later ^^.<p> 


	8. Infiltration: Successful

Wow so yeah, it' been well over a year since my last update for this one. I guess apologies are in order although I have no excuses other than not wanting to rehash my current plot in Guardian Maelstrom into this. But I've gotten demands to update throughout the year and I've finally caved. And for those of you complaining up the ass about Gohan's power here, I've created a more updated scale due to new updates in the manga:

Base State: Vice-Captain (Suppressed)

Super Saiyan: Vice-Captain (Gentei Kaijo) – Captain (Suppressed)

Full-Power Super Saiyan: Captain (Gentei Kaijo) Shikai

Super Saiyan 2: Captain (Gentei Kaijo) Bankai – lower Espada

Mystic Gohan: Higher Captain/Espada - Transcendent Ichigo

Above is the average scale of how the rest of the story is going to work. Now this doesn't apply to every character with said rank above, certain characters (Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku, etc.) have Captain class abilities and stats so let's say Renji who is a Vice-Captain would fall under the SSJ Full Power category due to his Bankai but lack of experience with it so his power would fall under that category, same applies for Ikkaku. The more experienced Captains (Yamamoto, Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Unohana) would fall under the Mystic Gohan status because they are that powerful and have been fighting centuries longer than Gohan has been alive. Now other things like Fullbringers, Zero Division, and the Wandenreich do not apply for the moment because I'm not sure whether or not I want to go that far with this story. But if I do, they will definitely fall under Full-Power Super Saiyan (Fullbringers) and Mystic Gohan (Z.D., Wandenreich) status and beyond that (i.e. Gogeta) and in which case I will add more DBZ characters into the storyline but that's a HUGE maybe, I'll let you vote amongst yourselves to help sway my decision.

P.S. To those who talk to me as if I don't know shit about DBZ, bite me. I do realize in actuality any one of the more powerful Z-warriors (aliens, I like the human fighters but even the most hardcore enthusiast must admit that Bleach characters have the potential of blowing them away.) can destroy the Bleach universe single-handedly. Again let me remind you that if I were to go by that logic there would be no story and no challenge, in other words it would be boring. That's not to say Gohan can't steam roll some enemies because he can and will at times. If you want a good example of stuff like this working, check out Gohan's Dilemma and Gohan's Return by WingedFreedom622. It's in awesome DBZ/Naruto based series and my inspiration for this scale and fanfiction in general.

* * *

><p>"This" is Talking<p>

"**This" is Hollow Ichigo/Zangetsu**

"_This" is thinking_

"This" is Techniques

**Chapter 8:**

"_Damn, of all times for us to enter the Dangai!" _was the thought that was going through Yoruichi's head as she and the group of teenagers ran for their lives through the narrow tunnel of the Dangai, the realm between the Living World and Soul Society. The group had recently left through Kisuke's Senkaimon duplicate but only had a very narrow four minute window to pass through before both ends cut off and they were trapped between dimensions. That concept already set the feeling of nervousness within the group but now, their trouble had gotten much worse.

"What is that thing?!" Gohan exclaimed as he ran beside the group in case they needed to escape the danger that was the giant, bullet train-like creature that was chasing them down.

"Don't look back at it Gohan, keep moving forward!" Yoruichi reprimanded "It's known as the Kototsu, imagine it like a street-sweeper in the Human World. It comes in here every seven days to clean out any intruders that may be lingering, whatever you do don't let it touch you or you're done for."

"Couldn't we just attack it?" Ichigo asked, trying his hardest not to look back at the creature.

"No, spiritual techniques have no effect on it, the best thing to do is to keep moving!"

"Damn!"

The others looked back to see that Uryu's cape had been caught by the current within the Dangai with the Kototsu about to run him down. Chad didn't hesitate to reach out and tear his comrade away before continuing for the exit with the Quincy on his shoulder.

"T-thanks, Chad," Uryu said shakily, freaked out at the fact he nearly died just now.

"No problem," the gentle giant said in his usual monotone.

Up ahead, the exit slowly began to close, much to the group's horror.

"We're not gonna make it!" Ichigo cried, picking up the pace as the Kototsu began closing in.

"Keep moving!" Yoruichi repeated despite the fact that she was panicking as well inwardly of course. Orihime paused, her hands on the pins in her hair as if she was about to attack. Gohan saw this and grabbed the girl, throwing her in Ichigo's direction.

"What the hell are you doing, Gohan!" Ichigo shouted angrily, barely catching the now blushing girl.

"Just keep going, I'll hold it off!" Gohan stated, crouching into a familiar stance and gathering his ki.

"KA-ME,"

The others heard Gohan's voice echo through the passage, two of them not knowing what he was up to while the other three were trying to get the hell out of dodge if the technique worked.

"HA-ME,"

"That idiot, wasn't he listening when Yoruichi said that attacks wouldn't wo-"

"HA!" The familiar white and blue beam of ki shot at the Kototsu like a rocket, actually managing to stop it in it's tracks as it made contact. However, Gohan was slowly getting pushed back, surprised at the strength of the creature and noticed, to his frustration, that the exit was nearly gone.

"_Only one choice left, hopefully the aftershock will propel us towards the exit and not tear us apart." _With that thought, Gohan overloaded the wave, the resulting explosion blew him off his feet and shot him right through the hole, his comrades soon following after being struck by the shock.

_Soul Society-Rukongai_

Our heroes hit the ground hard, landing painfully in a heap.

"Man, glad that worked," Gohan sighed in relief, sitting up from his own fall that wasn't as bad due to superior genes that normally occurred in Saiyan hybrids.

"YOU FOOL!" Yoruichi head-butted the young Saiyan only to rub her own head with her paws in pain. "What the hell are you made out of!? Ugh, never mind, what you did was incredibly reckless, Gohan. Your stunt could've easily cost us a lot more than a painful landing."

Having the decency to look a bit sheepish while scratching his head in slight embarrassment, "Yeah, I guess I did get carried away but there weren't many options we had left in our situation."

The were-cat only sighed; she couldn't fault Gohan's reasoning despite the obvious brashness of his actions. "Fine, but try to think things through next time, you're a smart boy Gohan and you should know better than anyone here the consequences of ones actions when in dangerous situations."

Gohan only nodded, remembering his battle with Cell and shuddered. The last thing he needed was to make a similar mistake.

Uryu glanced around at the new surroundings. It reminded him of old traditional Japanese architecture. _"It seems that this place is a few eras behind,"_

"So this is Soul Society, the home of the Shinigami?" Chad questioned as he watched the community go about their daily lives.

"Not exactly," Yoruichi informed "This is the Soul Society, true. But the Shinigami live in a much more extravagant area known as the Seireitei which rests in the heart of our current location. We are currently in Rukongai, more specifically, West Rukongai. This area spans the majority of Soul Society, spanning 80 districts in each general direction, north, south, east, and west. In total, there are 320 districts in Rukongai with the lower numbered districts having a wealthier life style compared to those living in the higher numbered areas which are more poverty stricken and dangerous."

"So what determines what district you end up in?" Gohan asked

"It's more or less the luck of the draw." Yoruichi answered

"Tch, some afterlife," Ichigo muttered, though he was ignored.

Gohan looked around for a while before pausing, staring blankly ahead. "So does the Seireitei look like a bunch of expensive looking buildings that remind me of a giant palace-like area?"

"Uh, sure if you want to describe it that way, why do you ask?" Yoruichi questioned and Gohan's response was to point at the entrance in front of them. "Oh, well isn't that convenient."

Ichigo smirked and took a step forward, feeling more determined now that his target was right in front of him. "Well looks like it's our lucky day, let's go get Rukia!"

Yoruichi's eyes widened as the Shinigami-daikou raced forward not even bothering to pay attention to his surroundings. "Wait you idiot, don't get any closer!"

Everyone watched as a stream of giant slabs fell from the sky and crashed into the ground, blocking their path and throwing Ichigo off balance. "W-what the hell?!"

"I told you to stop," Yoruichi reprimanded "Now our job may have gotten harder due to your recklessness."

As if hearing the black cat, a giant figure slammed into the ground in front of the group. "Intruders! Trying to sneak into the Seireitei!? That won't do, before you can get beyond this wall you will have to get past me!"

The man wore the Shinigami uniform with slight alterations with is top so only half his upper body was covered while he wore armor on his left shoulder and upper arm. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail and his long side burns were tied in ponytail-like tufts. And, finally, he wore a red hat, coupled with his size, he was an intimidating man.

"Damn," Yoruichi growled "Jidanbo, the guardian of the west gate. Things just got a whole lot harder."

Ichigo just stared up at the man and unsheathed Zangetsu from his back. "I'll take you on,"

"No, Ichigo," Yoruichi ordered, giving the boy a stern look. "We need to retreat from now and think of a plan of attack."

"It's ok," Gohan said with a small smile and his arms crossed, not the least bit intimidated. In fact he seemed more than a little amused with the current situation. "Ichigo can handle this guy, trust me."

And handle him, Ichigo did, within minutes the battle-axe wielding giant was brought to his knees and to tears by Ichigo's swift beat down. (AN: Yeah I'm not gonna add that poor excuse for a fight in another story so if you want to see it, watch the anime.)

"You're an incredible young warrior, Kurosaki Ichigo and as congratulations for your victory, I shall allow you and your friends to pass." Jidanbo announced much to the group's delight as he proceeded to lift the wall with great strength.

That's when they felt it, a powerful pressure washed across them all as a man approached them slowly. "Oh my, what is this? The gate has been opened to Ryoka? Now that just won't do." The man was pale; his silver hair seemed to reflect off the sun's rays. His squinted eyes and wide grin spoke of a mischievous and misleading character. All in all, Gohan immediately was on guard, it was obvious that this man was powerful and not just because he was clearly a Captain.

Although, that fact just solidified the current danger of the situation.

"I-Ichimaru Gin, Captain of the 3rd Division," Jidanbo muttered in fear

Yoruichi's hairs began to stand on end; she hadn't expected a Captain to be waiting for them on the other side. Great, back in the Soul Society for less than an hour and they were already in deep shit.

Ichimaru just grinned up at the giant holding the gate, ignoring the intruding teenagers for the moment. "Now, why has the gate been opened?"

His tone gave away no indication that he was upset in anyway, in fact he seemed cheerful and that only unnerved the group further.

"I was defeated, as gatekeeper I have an obligation to open the gate to the victor." Jidanbo explained, everyone could tell he was incredibly fearful.

"Now who told you that rule?" Ichimaru's hand slowly began to raise making Gohan alert immediately. "Whoever fails to guard the gate does not open it after their defeat. Once defeated…they die."

The Captain's hand flashed just as Gohan unsheathed the Z-Sword and used his superior speed to appear in front of Jidanbo. It happened so fast, that everyone had blinked and suddenly Gohan was struggling to hold off an incredibly long blade from piercing Jidanbo's arm.

"Jidanbo drop the gate, everyone get in quick!" Gohan ordered as he began losing ground against Ichimaru's Zanpakuto. They didn't need to be told twice and immediately sped through the other side of the gate just as it began to close behind them. The giant man gave his thanks before going into town to avoid more trouble.

"That's quite the sturdy sword you got there, it's not a Zanpakuto but it can stand up to one. Aren't you the strange one?" To their surprise, Ichimaru retracted his sword to the length of a dagger but kept up his guard. "However, despite my interest, I must finish you all here before you can get any deeper in the Seireitei."

Ichigo took this time to rush in and attack the Captain, locking into a struggle that he was quickly losing. "Sorry but we've come too far to turn back now!"

"You're quite strange as well…wait orange hair, a Zanpakuto as large as yourself, yes I know you, Kurosaki Ichigo." His squinted eyes open slightly, revealing blue pupils as he stared in Gohan's direction. "And that would make you the new anomaly, Son Gohan."

"What of it?" Gohan asked calmly, gathering ki within the Z-Sword.

"If that's the case, I really can't let you two leave here alive." Ichimaru easily threw off Ichigo and used Shunpo to appear behind the young Saiyan. However Gohan sensed him coming and was able to counter with a swift spin kick that struck the Captain in the gut, sending him through a wall. Not wanting to take any chances, Gohan sent a ki slash after Ichimaru that blew up the debris around him. Not enough to kill the man obviously but enough to daze him for a few minutes which was exactly what they needed.

"We got to get moving and disappear before he gets up, now!" The group nodded and raced out of the area just as Ichimaru recovered.

The Captain stared blankly at the group of teenagers and one cat as they sped away in the distance, the only noticeable injury being a bruise on his stomach. _"Those boys…They will certainly be a big help down the line….This will be entertaining."_

"Gohan, any sign of Rukia's power level?" Ichigo asked and was disappointed when the slightly older teen shook his head.

"No, wherever she is they must be suppressing it." At Ichigo's downed look, Gohan smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, we'll get her back, I promise."

"Thanks, Gohan," Ichigo said, sounding appreciative.

They continued to run, cutting through corner, taking to the roof tops, and slipping through the narrow passages that made up the structures until they realized something as they hit a fork in the road.

"Oh perfect," Uryu muttered, because before him and his comrades were three separate roads to take as they arrived in a square plaza which was pretty much part of a four-way intersection between the segments. "It looks like we're going to have to split up; all of us together would just slow us down. It's a good thing we haven't run into any enemies yet or things could be worse."

"I'm afraid Uryu's right," Yoruichi said reluctantly, even she knew they wouldn't get anywhere in such a large group. "Ok so we'll need to partner up so who goes with whom?"

Ichigo and Chad glanced at each other and bumped fists, indicating they were going together. Uryu decided he and Orihime would partner up using the excuse of 'Someone needs to protect her' although it was obvious to even Gohan why he really wanted to be around the young woman. That left Gohan with the transforming Shihouin although it seemed unfair that the two strongest would be partnered up but the cat woman waved it off saying the others needed to grow using their own strength which made some sense.

"Oh, and before I forget," Gohan dug into the small, brown satchel tied to his obi and pulled out eight Senzu Beans, two for each of his friends. "Only use those in an emergency and only one at a time, you don't what your stomachs to explode."

The others shuddered at the imagery,

"Alright, this is it," their faces each took on a look of resolve and determination as Gohan began to speak. "We're in enemy territory now, we need to stay vigilant and we can't hesitate or show mercy to our opponents, not until we save our friend. If any of you find Rukia, flare your power and I'll come to you and above all else…"

Their faces a hardened, they knew what was coming.

"…Come back alive,"

And they were off.

* * *

><p>That ends this chapter, so as you can see I've made one major difference: No Shiba's. Yeah they won't be showing up, at least not yet or at all depending on how I feel. They will be mentioned but I doubt I'll have an actual appearance from either Ganju or Kukaku because I honestly feel like they're throw away characters, especially Ganju, I really don't like him much at all. So who's fighting who? Well I can honestly say that Uryu and Orihime's path will be exactly the same besides one minor point that will factor in later after the Kurotsuchi fight so look out for that. But it's obvious with Gohan's presence something will be changed, what exactly? If you're a true Bleach fan you probably already know what I'm talking about and for those of you who don't *Malicious Grin* figure it out. Now I'm done for tonight, catch you later.<p> 


	9. Update

Uh….hey guys hehe so it's been quite a long time since I've updated this story, over a year in fact. *sigh* ok to be serious for a moment, I completely forgot about this one, I was far too invested in my other fics and when I got a message concerning this story I honestly had to check my stories list before proceeding to face palm in embarrassment because I really forgot. So when I tried going through my notes to see where I had left off and what the plans for the next chapter were going to be, I found out that they no longer exist.

My computer crashed a few times and corrupted a few files in my Notes folder in this story's section. So I have absolutely no idea where I was going to do next with this and I'm very sorry but due to this set back I can no longer continue Gohan's BLEACHED Journey.

However…

That doesn't mean I want this story to die, whenever I feel I can't complete something instead of letting it rot in fanfiction hell I'd rather someone else take up the mantle and finish what I couldn't.

So that's what's happening people, I would just re-write the whole thing under normal circumstances but I've added more fics to my to-do list and simply don't have the time to resurrect this one.

So any do I have any takers? If anyone wants to adopt this just PM me and I'll judge whether or not I can trust you with it. I can't just give out my work to anyone, ya know?

Again, I'm sorry, maybe I'll have another try at such a story in the future but right now is not the time hopefully someone else can do my work justice.


End file.
